The Tangled Webs We Weave
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Life is complicated for Crysta. Being the most important person of Ferngully takes its toll, and struggling with her feelings for a certain boy doesn't help. Love, family struggles, a presence of evil, and a surprise return are in store.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. It surrounded her, enveloped her. He was kissing her, touching her, making her feel things she had never felt before, and she didn't stop him. The overwhelming feelings were taking over, and he stopped to look at her...

Crysta sat bolt upright with a gasp. The dream again. It was haunting her she was sure of it. She shook her head and rubbed her face with her hands. Then she peered out her window-still nightfall. She sighed and fell back down, staring up at the roots above her hammock. She closed her eyes and tried so hard to see his face, but it was not there. That was the worst part of the dream. She never knew who it was that was causing her to feel so strange in her lower abdomen when she woke. _I should really talk to Mother about this_ , she thought to herself. Aside from Zak's two kisses, she didn't really know what to expect when it came to boys. She felt embarrassed just thinking about asking her Mother what love felt like. Crysta rolled over and sighed again. Morning was so very far away.

"Crystaaaaaa!" The noise startled her awake, causing her to shriek and flip out of her hammock. Her sister Lily was in her doorway with her arms folded.

"Aaargh, Lily! Was that really necessary?" Crysta asked, sprawled on the floor crossly rubbing her head where it had hit the ground.

"Yes! Mother has been calling for you, and you weren't answering, so I thought I would help out. You're the last one up you know," Lily added smugly. Crysta glared at her. Sometimes her youngest sister irked her to no end. At 13, Lily thought herself as having everything figured out when in reality, she knew nothing. She still did dance classes for goodness sake. Crysta tried to remember if she felt the same way at that age. She was 19 now, and practically grown up, especially after taking over Magi's position in the forest. Crysta growled and faked a lunge at her sister, who squealed and ran away down the stairs. Shaking her head and laughing, Crysta changed quickly and hurried after her. Mother Ash was sitting in the dining area, waiting for her.

"You really should work on your sleep habits, Crysta," she warned. "You have a lot of responsibility upon your shoulders now. People are counting on you."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Bad dreams," Crysta added, making her way to the door.

"I have a cure for those you know," her mother smiled. _I'm not sure I want that_ , Crysta thought to herself. She turned and slipped outside so her mother wouldn't see her face getting red.

"Ask Fern to take Lily to dance today please!" Mother Ash called after her. Crysta noticed Fern sitting on the branch looking particularly sulky. Since she turned 16, Fern had discovered her hormones-drastically. Crysta couldn't understand why they had hit her so late in her teen years. She sighed and wondered what could possibly be wrong now.

"Hey," she said, causing Fern to turn her head slightly.

"Late again, I see," Fern snarked.

"Happy as always again, I see," Crysta shot back. Fern glowered at her. "Seriously, Fern, you gotta cheer up, or everyone is going to think you have a problem."

"I don't _have_ a problem," Fern muttered. "I _am_ the problem," she said so quietly Crysta almost missed it.

"What do you mean?" Crysta asked, sitting down beside her sister. Fern clenched her jaw and shut her eyes. Crysta waited in silence.

"I feel so...I don't know...weird. Did you feel weird like this?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by weird..." Crysta trailed off. "Can you explain it to me?"

"I don't know how. I just feel like nobody sees me, you know? I feel like nobody would miss me if I was gone."

"Fern!" Crysta said, shocked. "I would miss you terribly!"

"You have to. You're my sister," Fern replied miserably. She pulled her legs close and buried her head into her knees.

"I don't like hearing you talk like that," Crysta said, scooting closer and putting her arm around Fern. "You are important to me, to everyone. Understand? You're 16. You won't always feel this way, and trust me, you will get noticed, especially by guys. Come on, you're beautiful. You know that right?" Fern lifted her head slowly.

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I really do," Crysta nodded. She saw a hint of what could have been a smile. "Come on, Fern, Mother wants you to take Lily to dance. You okay?"

"I'm okay," Fern said. Crysta hugged her and then flew off into the late morning sun rays. Fern watched her go and enviously wished she could be Crysta instead. That way she wouldn't have to work so hard to get the attention of the person she wanted to notice her the most. Sighing, she hauled herself up and went inside to collect Lily.

Crysta soared. This was her favorite time of all-flying. Nothing could feel so free. She loved how everything responded to her touch and would grow and blossom. She streaked over the river, trailing her fingertips along the water. There was an old tree she was working on that needed extra attention. It was frustrating her as it was not responding well and appeared to be dying faster every time she tried to heal it. She dropped down in front of it and stood examining it for a while. She racked her brain for some kind of solution that she was forgetting, but nothing was coming to her mind. She went up and down the tree slowly, reaching out and applying more magic. Still nothing. So absorbed in this process she did not hear or feel the other presence behind her. Pips, sensing this, took this opportunity to get ahead in their game of scaring the wits out of each other. He had not forgotten her attack of cold water while he was sleeping. He grabbed her by the ankles and yanked her down, laughing at her shriek. Crysta felt shaken and a little scared until she heard him laughing.

"You know, you're lucky I don't put a spell on you," she scolded, praying he could not hear or see how hard her heart was hammering.

"Aww come on, you liked it," he smirked. "Besides, I don't think you could put a spell on me if you tried. I'm pretty fast you know."

"Oh really," she drawled, narrowing her eyes. Then she was off.

"Hey!" Pips called, chasing after her. Crysta was laughing and leading him around the edges of the forest. She knew they couldn't get caught because her father and the Elders had threatened before to clip her wings for skylarking. She realized Pips never received this warning and wondered to herself why that was. He didn't take long to catch up to her. She headed towards Thundering Falls. Seeing what she was up to, Pips followed in hot pursuit. They spiraled upward, catching the water's spray, but just as they reached the top, something slammed into Crysta, winding her and causing her to fall. She fell into Pips, who wasn't expecting such an impact, causing him to lose momentum and free fall with her until he caught himself and Crysta by the waist just before the bottom. He brought her down to the ground, still holding her in his arms. Then he landed shakily and they fell to the ground on their knees. Both dripping wet and shocked, they panted in silence for a moment. Crysta moved to a sitting position, and Pips moved closer and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked, putting both his hands on her face and searching her eyes with his. Crysta was trembling and trying very hard not to cry. She nodded, shivering. She was not sure if she was shivering because she was cold or because he was touching her in such an intimate way.

"I'm fine. Really. Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yea. I was not ready for that new trick," he grinned, "but I figured it out."

"It wasn't a trick. Something hit me. Didn't you see it?"

"I didn't. I was too focused on saving your life and mine," he added. She turned her head, breaking free from his gaze and hands.

"Well, thanks for that, but I want to know what it was," she said standing up. Pips sighed. There had almost been a moment there. It was so close, but every time she turned away. He didn't understand why. He followed her to the bottom of the falls.

"Do you think it fell down here?" she asked. He shrugged. The mystery of the flying object did not concern him at that moment. He was too busy trying to figure out when would be the right moment to tell her he was crazy about her. He watched her scan the skies and look around before giving up and turning back to him.

"I guess we'll never know," she said. _You and me both_ , he thought to himself. He was surprised when she came over to him and took his hands.

"Thank you. I mean it," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

"You'd be extremely lonely," he grinned. She half smiled back then let go and flew away. Pips was left standing there wondering what had just happened.

Crysta flew to her hiding place. The place where no one could find her to ask her complicated questions or need her. She sat with her knees to her chest and fought to breathe. Lately when she was around Pips she felt this pull, a gravitational feeling that made her want to grab him and kiss him. This worried her as she did not want to lose her friendship with him over a feeling she wasn't even sure was real. If things didn't work out, she couldn't bear not being able to talk to him. She turned her thoughts over to what had happened at the falls. What _was_ that thing? She tried to remember how it felt when it impacted her. It felt hard but soft, like a bird or a mammal...possibly even a fairy. But why? How come she couldn't find it after? She was afraid to bring it up to the Elders because they would know she had been skylarking again. She sighed. Life was not as fun as it was before all this responsibility hit her. Being a mage was hard. She supposed she should face the world again. With a heavy heart and mind, Crysta set off to continue her work in the forest.

 _Elsewhere in the forest..._

"Why don't you just tell her?" Sandy asked. He, Wilkea and Pips were sitting around after their practise. Since Hexxus, the Elders had wanted all the young elves to be more prepared for dangers in the forest, so they created what Zak had called bow and arrows, and all the boys were to practise often. The fairies could do so as well if they wished, but most preferred learning defensive spells. Fern was not one of those fairies. Sandy had waited for her, but she had not come today. Both Pips and Wilkea knew how fond he was of her.

"I can't just tell her, Sandy, it would freak her out," Pips explained. "There has to be a perfect time."

"There is no such thing as a perfect time, Pips," Wilkea sighed. "Haven't we discussed this already?"

"Besides, sometimes girls like that out of the blue stuff," Sandy said. Pips rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Sandy. The moment you tell Fern you are so desperately in love with her I will do the same with Crysta," he told him.

"That's different. Fern is younger, and I think the eldest daughter has to be taken first before the next one can."

"That's a load of dung and you know it," Pips laughed, giving Sandy a shove. Sandy fell off his toadstool onto the ground in a heap. "You're just afraid she'll say no."

"So are you!" Sandy shot back, his face going red. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"You're both idiots," Wil said shaking his head at the two of them. He went over to his ride (Wil was born with no wings). "I have better things to do then listen to you two girls bickering over how to get a freaking date."

"So long then!" Sandy called after him. He turned to Pips. "What you wanna do then?"

"I'm going to stay here for a bit longer. You go ahead," Pips said, getting up to continue practice. Sandy flew off, leaving him in silence. Pips was proud to say he was a much better shot than his friends. He was getting ready to let his arrow fly when he heard a soft thud behind him. He turned.

"Oh, it's you," he said. "Where were you?"

"I had to take Lily to dance again today," Fern moaned. "I don't get why it's always up to me. She's old enough!"

"They're just teaching you responsibility, Fern," Pips told her. Fern tipped her head back to the sky and groaned.

"I am responsible. They just choose not to see it," she laughed. Pips shook his head at her.

"You gonna practise or not?" he asked her.

"Nah. I'm just going to watch you," she smiled. This unnerved Pips a little, and he wasn't sure why.

"I, uh, I'm finished for now," he said. "Sandy was looking for you."

"Uh huh," Fern said. Pips did not like the way she was looking at him. He shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Okay," he said slowly. She went closer to him; he backed up a little.

"I really just..." she started. "I think I..." Pips was beginning to feel very unsettled. She took another step closer, but before she could do anything, a shrieking bat buzzed the top of their heads and crashed into the nearest tree.

"Man down. Man down!" Batty yelped, sliding down the trunk and crashing onto the ground. Pips took this chance to break free of Fern's approach. He went over to the mumbling bat.

"You all right?" he asked Batty.

"Never better. Almost had it that time," Batty shook his head. "Fern, your mother is looking for you." Fern glared, knowing she had lost her chance.

"Fine. I'm going," she said. "We need to talk later," she said to Pips before flying off.

"I owe you, Batty. I am not sure what that was all about, but I didn't like it," he said.

"Yes, yes," Batty said as Pips left, "that's the only reason I'm here for it seems!" He shook his wings off. Yes, he had known what Fern was up to. Nobody noticed Batty much it seemed, but he noticed everything. He took on the mission of following Fern once he saw her making eyes at Pips. He noticed a lot of how she would follow him and watch him. Batty did not like it at all. He knew Pips' heart would always belong to Crysta, and Fern would only just end up hurt and angry. It was not an accident that he almost crashed into them today...not an accident at all. He smiled a grim smile. For now, everything was all right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Being a first time fanfic writer, I messed up on the first chapter and forgot to put in my comments.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Ferngully or the characters within it. I did, however, create the villain, Roman. He was created from my imaginings of what a villain would look like in Ferngully aside from, of course, the smoky Hexxus and the animal snatchers from the second movie. I wanted to see what a villain of their own kind would be like. Also, from reading Diana Young's book I learned about a lot more characters the movie left out (Crysta's Mother Ash, her sisters Lily and Fern, and Pips' friends Sandy and Wilkea), so they are in here as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

He watched. He was used to being invisible-it was intended. He was a master at hiding in shadows and in plain sight. He had a job to do. _Kill the mage_. It rang in his ears all the time. His Master needed this mission completed in order to take over Ferngully once and for all. He spent months observing her behaviors, her interactions, and where she went to hide. He knew it all. He was, however, greatly annoyed at how much time she actually spent alone-it was bare minimum. There always seemed to be someone around, especially her little male friend who clearly was lovestruck by the mere sight of her. It made him want to vomit. Love never appealed to him. It was too messy, too complicated, and you could never control the outcome. He needed control-craved it. Without control, he might as well be nothing. He reflected upon the events of that day. Crysta's refusal to leave that damn tree alone started everything. It was his home, and he liked it the way it was. Being around death made him stronger, more alive. The same went for fear, hatred, and jealousy. It all fueled him. Every attempt she made to save it made him a little weaker, and he absolutely could not have that. He had almost attacked her when the stupid red head showed up-of course. He had followed them when they took off and had taken his rare opportunity. He saw they were headed to the falls, so he went ahead and got to the top first, and laid in wait. He had hoped his body slam to Crysta would have caused her to fall to her death-a tragedy that would be un-traceable. He was wrong. Pips was going to have to go first if he had any chances at all of completing his mission. Roman smiled grimly to himself. He was not a failure. He would do it right next time. For now, he needed his tree to refuel him. There was not much else for death around Ferngully it seemed, and he needed to be strong. Tomorrow he would take his chance.

 _Crysta's home..._

Father Ash and Mother Ash were trying to steal a moment, something that was a rarity with three daughters underfoot. She was laughing and tugging at his beard playfully when Fern came crashing in.

"Ewww! I don't want to see that!" she cried, covering her eyes.

"Then leave," her mother replied smiling.

"Batty said you wanted me...that's why I'm here," Fern said confused. Mother raised a brow.

"Not that I'm aware of. Are you sure he said I needed you?"

"Yes! Why would he lie? Why...?" Fern stopped herself. Had it been a coincidence that Batty had interrupted her plan to tell Pips she loved him?

"Well?" her mother prompted.

"Uh, nevermind. I'll just go then," Fern said, turning to go out again. She heard her parents giggling like teenagers and almost gagged. There should be a law about public display of affection by parents in front of their children. It was gross. She flew up to the highest branch and sat pondering her predicament. Should she confront Batty? Did he really know? She knew it was dangerous to profess her love to someone who was in love with someone else, but if she didn't, what if she lost her chance to make him see she was the better girl for him? Crysta was self-involved and unaware of Pips most of the time-he deserved someone who actually cared about him. Fern sighed and rested her chin on her palm. He was coming over that night for dinner. Maybe she could get a chance then.

 _Over by the old high rise..._

"Crys, I need to talk to you." Crysta turned from what she had been doing to see Pips hovering behind her.

"About what?"

"Fern."

"What about her?"

"I don't know. Is she okay? She seemed kind of weird today," he said.

"I'm not sure," Crysta confessed. "I really should spend more time with her. She seemed down this morning but was better after our talk."

"Hmm. Maybe you should."

Crysta stared at him. It was like he knew something and wasn't telling her. He stared back. She turned away so he wouldn't see her turmoil in her eyes. Pips watched her struggle with a flower for a bit before coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and placing his hands over hers. He felt her stiffen, but between the two of them, the flower came to life. He stayed that way as long as he dared but was even more surprised that she didn't pull away like usual. Crysta was fighting the internal battle of whether or not to turn around, to embrace the change that she was sure was going to happen. In the end, she cleared her throat and broke from his embrace.

"Crys," he started.

"No," she cut him off.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"I just...can't," she said. She made to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

"Talk to me," he said softly. She looked up at him with such sadness in her eyes it almost broke his heart.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered.

"You won't," he said, shaking his head.

"How do you know that? How can you possibly know it won't all end horribly?" she asked.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to take the risk," he told her.

"Please, Pips," she started. He opened his mouth to argue, but a resounding crash ended all chances for having a further conversation.

"Go!" he yelled at her. She fled. He turned around to see what had created all the commotion. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ohhhh not again!" he groaned. The giant smiled at him and waved.

Zak.

 _Crysta's home..._

Lily was giggling to herself and peeking around the corner at Zak. She hadn't forgotten him since his first trip to Ferngully. Sometimes she thought about him a lot. Crysta had brought him home with an aura of excitement. Pips had looked extremely pissed off. Lily sat back and watched what would happen.

"Look who I found!" Crysta had called to her mother. Mother Ash had welcomed Zak with a hug, making Pips roll his eyes.

"Zak! How good to see you. What brings you back?"

"I just couldn't stay away," he said, looking at Crysta. She blushed. Pips had never wanted to punch somebody so much in his life. "I also missed your wonderful hospitality," Zak added. Pips made a _pfft_ noise. He'd never seen so much ass kissing in his life. He pulled Crysta aside while her mother fawned over Zak.

"I'm going to go," he muttered into her ear. "I can't stand the carryings on happening here." She met his eyes but just nodded. He turned to leave, only to find Fern in his path.

"Please stay," she begged. "I can't stand him either. You and I can pull pranks on him together!"

"I'd rather not, Fern," he said. "Tell Crysta if she wants to finish our conversation, she knows where to find me." Fern watched him leave out the door, wondering what he was talking about. She didn't like the way they had looked at each other in their exchange.

The evening passed with a lot of talking and catching up. Zak had tales to tell of how his efforts to raise awareness of rainforests had been positive so far. Crysta was enraptured by everything he said. Lily wished he would pay more attention to her. He had said, "Hello gorgeous" when he saw her, but that wasn't enough. She wanted him to look at her the way he did Crysta. Fern had disappeared altogether. Lily wasn't sure why. She was sad her relationship with her sister was dwindling so much lately. She dismissed these thoughts easily and focused her attention on Zak.

Fern had followed Pips. She was standing outside his door wondering what to do. She felt it was now or never. She had to tell him, especially with Crysta now drooling over Zak. He had to finally see that she did not love him back. She held her breath and knocked. Pips answered looking hopeful, but his face changed when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," she insisted. He came out and closed the door.

"Go ahead," he nodded.

"Look, Crysta doesn't care about you. Not like I do. Has she not proven that to you?"

"Fern..."

"No, let me finish! She doesn't care. She. Doesn't. Love. You. I do." Fern was shaking so hard she could barely stand.

"Aww Fern," he said, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Just give me a chance, please! I know you, and I would never hurt you," Fern begged.

"Fern, listen to me. I am really flattered," Pips started.

"But...!"

"Stop. Fern it means a lot to me what you just said, but I don't share the same feelings," he said gently. "It wouldn't be fair to you. My heart belong to someone else."

"Then get it back from her!" Fern shouted. "She's not in love with you. Give it up!"

"I can't," Pips said quietly. Fern stared at him, unwilling to believe what he just told her. She launched herself at him and tried to kiss him, but he was stronger and grabbed a hold of her elbows, pushing her back.

"Fern, come on, stop," he said sternly. She struggled for a second before tearing away sobbing.

"Fern!" he called after her, but she didn't stop. She was so embarrassed and ashamed of what she had tried to do. What would Crysta think of her now? She tore home and didn't even bother to use the front door-just climbed in her window. She threw herself down on her hammock and bawled.

Pips went back inside still shaking after what had just happened. Fern loved him? _Fern?_ Little Fern who would tag along and try to be apart of his and Crysta's skylarking? How had this happened, and why hadn't he seen it coming? He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He didn't know if he should even tell Crysta. It would deeply shock her. She might even decide to bow out and feel that he was better without her like Fern had said. He fell backwards groaning. How the hell did he get into this mess?

...

Zak and Crysta left the others after a while and sat outside talking.

"So how are you, really?" he asked her. "You seem stressed out."

"I am," she confessed. "There is so much to do, and it all falls on me. Sometimes I just wish I hadn't been made the mage you know? I don't get to just be normal." Zak took her hand and squeezed it.

"I think you are normal. You just have so much extra on your shoulders that it makes you feel like you're separate from everyone else."

"You're right," she nodded. She smiled at him. He grinned back, and they shifted their focus to the forest.

"Man, I really missed all of this, you know?" he said. "You're so lucky."

"I guess," she laughed softly. "I sometimes wonder what it's like in your world though."

"You would hate it," he admitted. "Too crowded. Too busy, and people are not all that friendly."

"Hmm," was all Crysta said. Zak let the silence settle between them for a while before asking. It was a burning question he had wanted to know since he had returned.

"Are you and Pips...you know...together?" he asked her. He watched her face and the shadow within it.

"Not...really," she told him.

"Do you want to be?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid we'll lose everything if it doesn't work," she confessed. "It's not like he hasn't hinted."

"Ah." Zak wondered what to say next. _What the hell,_ he thought, _here goes nothing_. "I still care for you very much."

"You do?" Crysta turned to him surprised. "It's been a long time."

"I know. I've thought about you all the time though. No girl compared to you, trust me," he smiled. She didn't respond or say she cared for him back. Zak wasn't sure how to take that. They sat for a while longer.

"It's late," Crysta said after a while. "We should go inside." Zak nodded.

Zak hesitated to say good night. He wanted to kiss her so bad. Crysta felt nervous. She didn't know what to expect, so when he did kiss her she wasn't all too surprised. She was even more surprised she didn't pull away.

"Til tomorrow," Zak whispered, squeezing her hand and waving good night. She entered her room feeling strange. The kiss had been nice, but it hadn't stirred up her feelings the way her dream kisses did. What did it all mean? She tried to settle into her bed, but she heard weeping coming from Fern's room. She slipped into the hall and went to Fern's door. After listening for a moment, she crept inside.

"Fern?" she called softly.

"Go away," Fern said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I hate you. Just leave me alone!" Fern threw a nut at her. Crysta ducked.

"Obviously something happened. Where did you go tonight?" Crysta was not ready for Fern's response.

"I went to tell a guy I loved him, but he rejected me. Are you happy now?" Fern spat at her. "I hate you! You get everything and appreciate nothing!"

"Wha...I...Fern what are you saying?" Crysta was stunned. How did being rejected make Fern hate her?

"You told me I was beautiful. How come he can't see that?" Fern sobbed. Crysta reached over to touch her, but Fern yanked away.

"I don't know, Fern," Crysta said quietly. "How can I help?"

"Go away," Fern said muffled from her pillow.

"Fern..."

"Just go!" Fern shrieked. Crysta obliged. She met her mother in the hall, who gave her a questioning look-one Crysta couldn't answer. She went back to her room instead and tried to sleep to the sound of Fern's crying and her mother's soothing voice.

After fighting to sleep for what seemed like hours, Crysta gave up and went to find Batty. He always knew what to say it seemed. She found him upside down not too far away from her window. She smiled. It was sweet that he acted as a protector to her. He awoke when she slipped onto the branch beside him.

"Crystabelle," he said yawning. "What brings you into the wild, wild west tonight?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I feel so confused right now, and Fern is so angry with me over something I have no idea about."

"Do tell, spit it out, come on now," he rambled in his nonsensical way.

"She said she told someone she loved him tonight, and he rejected her. Somehow this makes her hate me. I can't figure out why," Crysta mused.

 _I know, I know!_ Batty thought to himself. Then he drooped a little; he had failed in preventing heartache for little Fernie. He reminded himself to talk to her later.

"Sounds like a puzzle," he said. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Perhaps she sees you as all knowing and more beautiful than her, and it upsets her."

"Why would she think that? That's not true at all!" Crysta was shocked. "I always tell her how beautiful she is. She should not be comparing herself to me. I'm a mess."

"You? A mess? Sufferin succotash! What in the world for?" Batty asked. Crysta fought back a smile. She gave up long ago trying to figure out his strange sayings. She just accepted that was the way he was.

"Zak told me he still cares about me very much," she started. Batty visibly flinched, but she didn't notice. "I just don't know if I feel the same way about him."

"Is there someone else?" Batty asked. He watched her face. Faces revealed everything he knew. They gave cues that the person didn't realize they were giving.

"I'm not...sure," she admitted. She looked over at Batty, who was smiling at her. "What?" she asked.

"Me thinks, little bug, there is. Perhaps you should talk to this other person before figuring out how you feel," he suggested.

"I knew you were going to say that," Crysta moaned. "I just don't know how without getting him excited."

"Make yourself clear. Be calm, and express your fears of hurting him," he said.

"I did. That didn't work."

"Hmm. Well, I'm out. You know where I stand on the whole human vs. fairy love thing. I think you just need to figure this out on your own, love," he sighed. Then he yawned hugely. Crysta took the hint. She kissed his snout and thanked him for listening. Then she flew home. After a fitful few minutes of tossing and turning, she fell asleep. Batty, however, hung there awake a long time. He felt terrible that he had been unable to prevent such a harsh reality for Fern. He took it upon himself to protect the Ash girls, and this was a huge failure. He wondered how he was ever going to make it up to her. Before finally falling asleep, Batty missed the movement in the shadows-one that was the biggest threat to the girls he loved so much.

...

He had seen it all. Roman now knew his grand opportunity to getting closer to Crysta. It was all too perfect. The best part was they had all caused it themselves. They only had themselves to blame. Roman slunk off into the night. He had preparations to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning in the Ash household was tense. Fern refused to be anywhere near Crysta. Crysta was doing her best to avoid Zak, and Lily was annoyed that she was not getting any attention whatsoever. Needless to say, Mother and Father Ash were quite relieved when everyone left for the day.

"What do you suppose is happening with our household?" she asked him.

"I have no idea. I don't know how to sort out women problems-that's your department," he smiled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe so, but they are still your children. Maybe you should get involved in their lives?"

"Ohhhh all right," he gave in. "I'm off. I'll see you later." She kissed him goodbye and turned to her finally empty home.

...

Batty needed to find Fern. Now. Pronto. ASAP. He looked everywhere. He finally found her at the top of Thundering Falls. She looked so desolate and depressed it made him feel even worse.

"Hi Batty," she said stiffly when he oh so carefully crashed onto the space beside her.

"Halloo! Why for are you sitting all the way up here? Kind of dangerous isn't it?"

"I like danger. Gives me a rush," Fern said flatly.

"Mmhmm mmhmm. I hear what you're saying, but you don't sound like you're having a uh...forgive me...rush was it?" he noted. She turned to him abruptly.

"You knew didn't you," she accused. "You crashed into Pips and I on purpose yesterday right?" His ears drooped.

"I did yes, yes. I was trying to protect you."

"It's not your job to protect me," she spat at him. Batty cringed.

"I know but still, I know that Pips and Crysta are meant to be together. If I and certainly others can see that, why can't you? Is all I'm saying," he added. Fern angrily rubbed at her tears that had started.

"Because who says they are meant to be together? The Angels of Sol? Fate? Crysta barely gives him the time of day!"

"They have danced this dance a lot of years, Fernie. Each one is afraid of being vulnerable-Crysta more so than Pips. They have always had a special bond. Even I could see that the first time I came here," Batty explained. "There is someone for you, Fern. You just haven't seen him the way he sees you."

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"Ahhhh you need to find him. Ol' Batty has done enough damage to your love life don't you think?"

"That's not fair. You can't just say 'oh there's a guy who likes you' and then not tell me!" Fern said half laughing. Batty made a face at her. "But you're right. You've done enough. If you don't mind, I want to be alone right now."

"All righty roo. I am off off and awaaaaaay!" Batty cried throwing himself off the falls and disappearing into the mist. Fern was still angry at Pips and extremely embarrassed. She didn't know how she was going to face him again.

...

Crysta had successfully dodged Zak that morning, but he still followed her around to the best of his abilities while she did her magic.

"Hey do you think you could, uh, slow down a little?" he huffed. She smiled.

"You're not old enough to be complaining about being tired, are you?" she laughed.

"Not...yet..." he puffed, "but...I'm getting...a little...sore."

"Well, you stay there, and I'll come back for you after a while," she offered. She hovered around his head.

"O...kay," he gasped, holding his side. When she got closer, though, he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Mmmphh...Zak!" she cried twisting her face away. "What are you doing?!"

"Trying to be romantic. Is it working?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You know I need time to figure this stuff out right? Please give me that time," she asked.

"One for the road?" he asked. She opened her mouth to respond, and he kissed her again-a little harder than usual. He pulled away grinning at his success of making her speechless for once.

"I'll find something to do, don't worry. You go save the world, Crys," he said to her. Crysta had nothing to say, so she just left him there grinning like an idiot to himself. She didn't like the forcefulness of his last kiss nor the way he used Pips' nickname for her. Zak was starting to make her afraid, but she didn't know of what.

...

Pips stood there hating Zak more than he had the first time he'd met him. How dare he come back here and take over like he owned her? He was pondering on what to do to him when the Beetle Boys, Sandy, and Wilkea came along.

"What's up?" Sandy asked, seeing Pips' face. Then he looked in Zak's direction. "Ah."

"He kissed her," Pips told him. "Just like that, like nothing was wrong."

"Well, nothing was wrong in his mind. You didn't take your chance. He did," Wil said in his rational way. Pips glowered at him.

"Who's side are you on exactly?" he demanded.

"Nobody's," Wil shrugged. "I'm just stating the obvious."

"Clearly," Pips snarled. Wil held up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"You made your bed. Lie in it," was all he said.

"You've hung around Batty too much, man," Sandy said. "I don't get what you just said."

"It means you have done nothing about your feelings for Crysta so deal with the consequences," Wil explained.

"Or you should go right now and tell her!" Sandy exclaimed. The Beetle boys were silent. They knew what Pips was thinking.

"Take 'im for a ride?" one asked. Pips smiled and nodded.

"Good idea, boys. Go for it," he said. He watched as they went over to Zak and tossed him on the back of their beetles. Zak's shouts were audible to the three of them. Whether they were of glee or fear they weren't exactly sure.

"You have no idea what they're capable of," Wil said, watching them go.

"I don't care. What was it you told me? He made his bed so he can lie in it," Pips snorted. Wil sighed.

"You need to grow up if you want Crysta to ever fully love you," he told Pips.

"I am grown up. I'm just having some fun. Is that not allowed anymore?"

"Of course. I'm just saying. Once she finds out what happened, she will know you did it." Pips waved him off and flew to find Crysta. He had a confrontation to do.

...

 _"Crys, please wake up"...then the kiss. So tender and loving._

Crysta opened her eyes. She didn't think she had been sleeping, but maybe she had. She started to feel like this dream was a memory...one she couldn't recall. It felt so real. Sometimes she would hear the voice telling her to wake up; other times it was simply feelings of pleasure from the kissing and touching. She lay there staring at the sky wanting to cry. What was she going to do?

"Sleep all your days away?" his voice cut into her thoughts. She turned her head to see Pips standing over her, arms crossed.

"No. I just was...um," she looked around. There was nothing in her line of sight that she could be healing or growing. Damn it.

"Yea, yea sure whatever you say," he said sarcastically. Crysta frowned at him.

"What flew up your nose?" she asked.

"How's Zak's mouth?" he cut to the chase. She stared at him in horror, realizing he had seen them.

"It's not what you think," she began.

"Really? Cos it looked a hell of a lot what I think," he said angrily. She stood up, hugging herself.

"If you paid attention, you would have seen that I ended it," she said crossly back to him.

"You still didn't stop it," he pointed it out. "Is it me, Crys? Just tell me, and I'll back off. I'll never bother you again."

"That's not what I want," she said quietly.

"Then what DO you want?" he asked roughly. "I can't just hang around forever waiting for you to make up your mind. Fern was right. You don't care about me."

"What does Fern have to do with this?" Crysta demanded.

"Apparently she knows a lot more about you than I do," Pips answered. "Maybe I should take her up on her offer."

"Her offer?" Crysta asked astounded. "What are you talking about?" Then it hit her. Fern sobbing and saying she had been rejected, that Crysta never appreciated anything.

"You! It was you she was talking about!" she cried.

"That's right. But I said no cos I didn't want to give up on you, but I see you moved on pretty damn quick, so maybe I should too," he said.

"Don't you dare. You will only hurt her. This isn't a game to her, Pips!"

"It's not to me either, Crys," he said in a softer tone. "And I wouldn't do that to Fern. I'm not like that."

"I don't know, are you? And anyway, 'I moved on?' What are you saying? What did I move on from?" she asked angrily. "You never gave me anything to move on from!" She regretted it instantly. The hurt on his face was devastating.

"Then I won't waste anymore of your time," he said quietly. "So long, Crysta." She watched him leave, feeling helpless. She had hurt her best friend with the harshest words she could have ever thought of. She ruined any chance of anything happening between them. She knew that now. Realization then hit her: she had been trying to save her friendship, and she had lost it anyway without even finding out if they would have made it together. She sank to the ground and buried her face into her knees and sobbed.

"Oh no no no!" Batty's cry came to her from the sky. He managed a somewhat successful landing beside her. "What happened? Not TWO Ash girls depressed in one day!"

"Oh, Batty," she cried, "I ruined everything. I said horrible things, and now he's gone. I think I really did it this time. I have lost my chance."

"Absoposituvely not! Go after him!" Batty urged.

"And say what?"

"'I'm sorry' is a good place to start," he suggested.

"You don't know him like I do," Crysta said. "He needs time."

"What if this time, time will be your enemy?" he asked. She thought about that. Maybe Batty was right. She jumped up.

"I'm going. Thank you, Batty," she hugged him. "I just hope I'm not too late."

"Groovacious! You go girl!" he called after her. He smiled to himself. This therapy business was not too shabby, and it seemed to be working.


	4. Chapter 4

Zak was barely hanging onto his ride, hollering for all he was worth. It didn't make them stop. He knew exactly who put them up to it.

"Damn you, Pips!" he yelled, his voice vibrating from the warp-like speed the boys were going at. They suddenly came to an abrupt halt, throwing Zak up and over and making him land in a crumpled heap on his back on the ground. Laughing hysterically, they abandoned him there.

"Ow," he said painfully, staring at the sky. Then he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Well, well, well," Sandy said. "If it isn't our faaavooorite human. Right Wil?"

"Mmhmm. Favorite. You heard him," Wil said, leaning on the tree trunk with his arms crossed.

"Look," Zak said, standing up and brushing the dirt off. "I don't know what your problem is..."

"Oh we have no problem, no problem at all," Sandy said.

"No problem," Wil echoed.

"You sound like idiots from a really bad movie," Zak told them. Sandy and Wil looked at each other puzzled for a second. Then they grinned and burst into laughter.

"We're just messing with you, man," Sandy said, slapping Zak on the back. "How are you at shooting?" Wil held up his bow and arrow to accentuate Sandy's point.

"Pretty damn good actually," Zak boasted. "Let's do it!" They tossed him a spare set and took up their positions. Zak's shot was pretty damn good they had to admit. Wil was a bit better though. Then Sandy let out his most annoying war whoop ever much to Wil's chagrin and let his arrow fly. Unfortunately, this was the exact time Crysta appeared out of nowhere. She screamed and did her disappearing act that always left the guys feeling impressed. Girls had so much cooler powers it seemed.

"Geezaloo Crys!" Sandy yelled at her. "You asking for a death wish?!" She was standing off to the side hugging herself. Zak went over to her hurriedly.

"I'm...I'm all right," she stuttered, moving away from his reach. "You should really look before you shoot that thing you know."

"I did! I can't help it you didn't hear my shout," Sandy defended himself.

"Your shout?" Wil asked incredulous. "You call that a shout? You sound like a wounded baby bird crying for it's mama."

"Oh blow it out your ass," Sandy said crossly.

"It would sound better," Wil smirked.

"That's it!" Sandy charged after him. Wilkea ran like the wind. Not being able to fly, he was very used to doing fast getaways on foot.

"HEY!" Crysta yelled at them both. They stopped in their tracks. "You can finish your stupid argument after you answer my question!"

"All right all right. Chill," Sandy said holding his hands up. "What?"

"Have you seen Pips?" Crysta asked. Sandy and Wil looked at each other again.

"Uhhhh nope. Not since this morning when...ahhhh," Sandy stopped himself. Zak narrowed his eyes at him.

"We thought he was with you," Wil offered with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but thanks for giving me a head start!" he called over his shoulder laughing. Sandy tore after him cursing. This left Crysta alone with Zak.

"Something you wanna tell me?" he asked her.

"Look," she began. "You are really great, and I think it's sweet that you came back for me after four years, but I just...I just don't feel the same way."

"I see," Zak said. "I guess it was to be expected. I just thought that after four years he would have made his move you know?"

"He tried. A lot. I just kept either missing it or ignoring it. I really am sorry, Zak," she said gently. She went over and hugged him.

"It's okay. Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" he smiled. "I really am happy for you." Truthfully, he was gutted and wanted to beat Pips to death, but he couldn't tell her that.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked. "I understand if you do."

"No," he shook his head. "I still want to be here for a while longer if that's okay." She nodded. She squeezed his hand and turned to go.

"Hey," Zak called after her. She turned. "If he hurts you, I'll beat 'im up for ya," he winked.

"Thanks, but I don't think you being beat up by Pips would help anything," she smiled back. Then she was gone.

 _Crysta's home..._

Batty was hanging outside Crysta's window. Blackbeak had driven him nuts with his yammering earlier, so he had begged off and went to hide. He felt strange though, like there was a presence of evil close by. Batty shook it off. _No, no, no,_ he thought, _Hexxus is gone there is no more evil here_. But something still niggled at him. It didn't feel right. Batty soon decided he had to find out what it was or it would cause him to never sleep again.

 _Elsewhere..._

Fern was getting her anger out by firing one arrow after the other. The muscles in her arms were screaming, but she didn't care.

"Aaaaauuuugghhh!" she cried after her last one was shot. She doubled over panting. She refused to cry. That was for girls. She considered herself one of the guys. A tear leaked out anyway, and she rubbed it away furiously.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" she scolded herself angrily. It seemed lately she was always feeling angry, scared, or jealous. Where did this come from? She missed being younger when everything was simpler and she was happy. Maybe this was the duhpression Zak said a lot of people had where he came from. Whatever it was, it was always there, making her feel like she was being compressed.

"You seem a little frustrated," a voice said behind her, making her gasp. She spun around to see someone she'd never seen before. He was dark haired, lanky but muscled, and his eyes flashed. There was an evident scar on his right cheek. For a second, the sight of him took her breath away.

"Wh..who are you?" she asked. He smiled.

"You first," he replied. She blushed. The whole incident with Pips was fading from her mind.

"I'm Fern," she said shyly. He tilted his head.

"Pretty," was all he said. She waited for him to say his name, but he didn't.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing at her bow.

"Of course," she said, handing it to him. She watched him string up an arrow and, with perfect precision, slice one of her other arrows right in half.

"Wow," she whispered. This guy was ten times better than Pips, Sandy, and Wilkea all put together.

"You like that?" he asked her. She nodded. He pulled something out from behind him. It was shorter, but it looked dangerous.

"What is that?" she pointed.

"It's a knife," he answered. "Watch." He threw it at her bull's eye with his eyes closed. Fern was astonished. Where had this guy been when the Elders wanted elves to sign up? He turned to see her staring open mouthed and smiled. He came over to her and stood very close. Fern was feeling strange in his presence, like there was a darkness, but she didn't think further about it. She allowed this stranger to cup her face and kiss her like he had known her all his life. When he pulled away, she was speechless and breathless. He winked at her, collected his knife, and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked. "Who are you?" He turned around.

"I'm Roman."


	5. Chapter 5

"Careful, Lily. Slow down a bit," Mother reminded her gently. Lily had helped her heal for a long time now. Ever since Mother had seen her attempt to nurse a baby bandicoot back to life all on her own at age six she had known that Lily had the gift. Not many fairies get the gift of healing and giving life. Even Crysta the mage could not heal animals or a fairy or elf, only plants. Mother had watched carefully as her daughters grew up to see who would contain a certain talent. Crysta had been all about teaching and learning, Fern was more into strength and agility, and Lily was a healer. Granny had been a healer too, but Granny had passed on a few years ago just after the fright from Hexxus. Mother Ash was the last healer of Ferngully, and it was time she got Lily to go out on her own.

"There you go," Lily whispered to the little creature in front of her. "You're all fixed. Just don't run fast for a while okay?" This made Mother feel proud of her youngest. She was more fragile than the other two girls and more sensitive. Lily never chased Crysta around like Fern did. She was content to stay at home.

"Good work, Lily," she praised. "I think you're almost ready to do this without me."

"You really think so? What if I'm not ready?" Lily panicked. Her mother picked up her hands.

"Lily," she said. "You are. It's all in here." She tapped where Lily's heart was.

"You say that, but what if I don't feel it?" Lily questioned.

"You will," Mother smiled. She hugged her daughter tightly. Lily tried to contain her fear. This was a major responsibility she had to carry. Far more than Crysta's. Saving lives of others was more difficult than saving a few trees or flowers. They turned when a groaning noise reached their ears. Lily saw him first.

"Zak?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Ohhhhh. I think so. Just banged up a little," he walked in slowly and carefully covered in scratches and a few bruises. Mother gave him a frown.

"You didn't go to Crawling Rock with the boys again did you?" she asked.

"No, no," Zak answered. "I just got the ride of my life then got dumped by a gang of beetles."

"Oh dear," Mother said. "Lily? You got this one?" Lily was nervous. Zak would be her first human to heal. She hoped her magic would work on him.

"You can fix me up?" he asked her, surprised. Lily nodded. Mother slipped into the shadows and left. She knew when her daughters had a crush or were in love despite what they thought. Lily would be 14 very soon. Mother wanted her to experience these feelings a little since she was a recluse normally.

"Your sister dumped me," Zak said glumly as Lily started poking and prodding, feeling for broken bones.

"Oh?" Lily tried not to act too interested in this. She moved her search to his torso.

"Yes. It's for the best though. Ah!" he yelped when she touched one of his ribs.

"Hmm. I think it's broken," she mused.

"Can you fix it?"

"Of course," Lily replied a little smugly. "Easy peasy." Zak watched in amazement as she simply rested her hand on his chest and repaired his rib. There was, however, a lot of howling on his end. When she was finished, he felt his chest.

"You really did it," he said astonished. "Thank you, Lily." He smiled at her. She smiled brightly back at him.

"Rest up though," she told him. "It has to set a little longer."

"Okay, Doc," he laughed.

"Doc?" she asked quizzically.

"Oh, uh, doctor. Human term for healer," he clarified.

"I see. I like it. Doc," Lily tried it out.

"It suits you," Zak grinned. He stared at her for a moment. He could easily see the relation between her and Crysta. She was also very sweet. He wished she was a bit older.

"I should go, uh, rest up," he said, clearing his throat. "Doctor's orders."

"Of course," she replied. Her heart was beating a little faster than normal, but she attributed it to just nerves. Zak left and Lily turned to find another poor creature with some type of ailment behind her. This was her life now, and she was grateful for it.

 _Elsewhere..._

Fern had accidentally stumbled upon Pips' hiding place. She had been wandering around looking for Roman ever since he left her standing there agape in the forest. When she saw Pips, she froze-as did he.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied. She debated whether or not to just leave. She could feel her face turning red again.

"Look, Fern," Pips came toward her. "I can't stand this weirdness between us. We can't avoid each other forever."

"I know."

"I love you like a sister, Fern. I'm sorry if you took it any other way," he apologized.

"No, it was me. I thought highly of you for a long time. I didn't really have much other options," she added.

"You do. You just haven't found them yet," he grinned at her. Then his smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She saw he didn't know what to say.

"Crys and I had a fight," he finally offered. "A big one."

"About me?" she asked horrified.

"No, no. Although you may have come up," he winced. Fern felt despair. Crysta knew what she had done now. How she must have felt! Pips was watching her.

"She wasn't angry with you, Fern," he told her.

"She wasn't?"

"No. She was more angry at me. What bugs me is she's right. I didn't give her something to walk away from, so it is my fault-not hers."

"So why don't you just tell her that?" Fern asked. "Seems logical to me."

"You make it sound so easy," he smiled at her. "I'm still mad at her though."

"How come?"

"I saw her kissing Zak."

"Oh, damn," Fern grimaced.

"She claims it was not what it looked like, but what was it then? I don't get her," Pips muttered.

"Zak always seemed rather pushy to me. Maybe she didn't want his advances?" Fern suggested. He just looked at her.

"Look," Fern began. "I may have had my nose out of joint about you and Crysta, but Batty was right. You guys belong together. I was blind to that. I see it now. I wish I had seen it before I...well...you know," she glanced at him.

"It's okay, Fernie," he told her. She winced inwardly at the nickname. Thank you, Batty, for starting that one.

"If I know my sister at all, and I think I do, she will be looking for you," Fern said.

"I know. That's why I'm hiding," Pips pointed out.

"Just do the right thing, okay?"

"And what is that, oh wise one?" he teased.

"Love her," Fern said simply. She turned and continued her search for the guy who had taken a piece of her with him while Pips looked on deep in thought.

 _By the tree that everyone had forgotten about...except for one..._

Roman checked around before slipping into inside. He coughed at the choking smell.

"Master?" he called. He heard a slithering underneath him, and he sunk down lower. Roman felt stronger than ever. He thought about that foolish girl and how easy it had been to lure her into his essence. He sensed she was searching for him. It made him smile cruelly to himself.

"Why are you her?" the voice asked him. "Have you killed the mage?"

"Not yet, but I have a plan," Roman assured his master.

"Good, good," the voice purred. "Go now, and do not disturb me until you have completed your task."

"Yes, master," Roman replied. He didn't want to linger. He knew the extent of his master's powers, and they did frighten him a little-not that he would admit that to anyone. Roman set out back to his home tree. The first stage of his plan was working. He needed to prepare for the second.


	6. Chapter 6

Crysta searched all day but couldn't find Pips. She wondered in fear if he had left Ferngully altogether. Her thoughts were racing with wondering what to say to him first, or should she say anything at all? If he refused to talk to her, she was going to wait him out. Night was beginning to fall, and she still hadn't found him. Sandy and Wil had been of absolute no help. The gits were too busy beating on each other. She was relieved that Zak had been so understanding. She had thought he might have put up more of a fight than he did, but she was glad he didn't. Crysta went back to thinking about Pips. The hurt on his face was frozen in her mind. She decided to wait at his home even if it took all night. She got there in record time, but it appeared abandoned. She sat with her back against his door and waited.

 _A few hours later..._

Pips had flown a far distance to get his head together. Had that really happened? Had he just given up on the love of his life? Just like that? He shook his head. He knew what he had seen. It was four years ago all over again. The only time he had gotten to kiss her was when she was unconscious. How fair was that? _Who's fault was that?_ his own voice echoed in his brain. He stayed on the outskirts of Ferngully for the rest of the day. He didn't want to see her at all. At least he had gotten over the uncomfortableness with Fern finally. Even though she had told him to just love Crysta, he still felt hurt that she had so easily been intimate with Zak before him. Maybe he was delusional and she didn't care for him that way. Once it got darker, he headed home. He briefly wondered what Zak's day had been like with the boys but let that go rather quickly. It started to rain by the time he reached home. A crack of thunder sounded in the distance. _She hates storms,_ he thought. Then he shook his head again. It was time to stop thinking about her all the time. Time to move on. Then, almost like she came out of his head, there she was, sitting against his very own doorframe. She stood up when she saw him.

"Pips..." she reached for him.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to talk to you right now," he said gruffly, moving past her and dodging her.

"Fine, but I'm staying out here all night until you talk to me," she said. He looked at her. He knew the first shot of lightning would send her flying home.

"Go ahead," he replied, shutting the door behind him. Shivering, Crysta sat back down and continued waiting.

 _After the storm kept raging..._

It took all he had to not keep checking to see if she was really there. The storm was getting worse, and he started to worry. Maybe he should at least let her in. He climbed out of bed and went to the door. The wind was howling fiercely, and he got scared for a moment that perhaps she had been hurt.

"Crys?!" he called opening the door. The force of the wind flung it open, throwing a soaking wet Crysta into his chest and knocking him over. He lay there stunned and a little winded but managed to kick the door shut again. They were a tangle of arms and legs, and he could feel her trembling, but before he could say anything, she started to laugh, hysterically.

"What is so funny?" he asked her, trying to untangle himself from her. Being this close to her was dangerous for him, even if he did think he was finished being in love with her.

"You...you," she choked out. "Your face!" Then she snorted and clapped her hand over her mouth, still laughing. He guffawed in return. He couldn't help it.

"What about it?" he started to laugh. She was still laughing.

"When I came crashing through the door," she spluttered, "you should have seen your face!"

"Well," he said, "I wasn't expecting you to be hanging on to it." She started to laugh again, but he gently pushed her off of him, which sobered her quickly. He stood up and headed back to his room.

"You can stay there tonight so you won't die," he called over his shoulder. "I still have manners."

"Wait!" she scrambled after him, grabbing is wrist. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it I was just angry."

"Maybe, but it was an awakening for me," he said, pulling her hand off. He tried to move around her, but she blocked him.

"What can I do or say to change this?" she asked. He shook his head at her.

"Nothing."

"There has to be something..." she started toward him again.

"No, Crys, it's done," he said crossing his arms. "It's like me wanting to change the time I kissed you, but I can't, so we have to get over it."

"What did you just say?" she asked, her eyes widening. His eyes widened too when he realized what he had just said. He made a strangled noise in his throat.

"Nothing?" he tried.

"You kissed me? When?" she questioned. "Why don't I remember this?"

"You were, uh, unconscious," he offered. Crysta thought hard.

"When?" she asked again. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard.

"After you defeated Hexxus. I had found you and...well...you know. Kissed you." Oh how he wanted to punch himself for opening his big stupid mouth.

"Did you say anything before kissing me?" Crysta was feeling a sense that she already knew what he was going to tell her.

"I said, 'Crys, please wake up,'" he replied, chewing on his lip. The silence afterward was deafening.

"It's you," she finally said, getting all those strange feelings again. "You're the one in my dreams."

"Dreams?" he asked quizzically. She nodded.

"Or I guess memories. Although," she added, "I don't think you did half of what I dreamed about." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Like what?" he dared to ask.

"I'm not going to tell you," she smiled slowly, "until you accept my apology and let me try again."

"Ahuh," he said, "I don't need to know..." she leaned into him a bit more, "...that bad," he finished.

"Oh really?" she asked, inches from him now. "I think I know you better than that." Pips thought he was actually going crazy with her being so close to him like that, her hot breath on his skin. She was simply looking at him, waiting for his response. He figured he'd tease her a little bit first.

"Hmm well I can imagine the dream would start with you running away from me like always," he said, advancing back on her until her back hit the wall. "And I eventually catch you cos we both know I'm faster."

"Are not," she scoffed playfully. He pressed himself against her until his face was ever so close to hers. She was really feeling hot and funny in her abdomen again. She did not feel like this with Zak she was certain of that.

"Are too," he argued back smiling.

"Okay fine," she caved. "Then what happens?"

"Well you know, we have a talk," he whispered, moving his fingers lightly over her skin and making her breath catch in her throat. He could feel her heart practically jumping out of her chest.

"About what?" her voice quivered.

"How great I am," he replied smiling. He was greatly enjoying torturing her.

"Of course," she played along. "But I must say, it would be a short conversation. Very short," she added for good measure.

"Really?" Pips answered. "That's too bad."

"Yes, a real shame," she murmured. Her focus was on where his fingers kept tracing on her skin. It was intoxicating.

"I guess then I have to figure out what to do with you don't I?" he asked her.

"What do you have in mind?" she murmured back, her eyes never leaving his.

"This," he said, touching his lips to hers finally. The kiss was slow and tender. He slipped a hand up to cradle the back of her head. It was like pure electricity in her veins, and she pulled his hips to bring him in closer, kissing him back with all she had. After a few moments, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. Both of them were breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" she asked, afraid of his answer.

"Nothing," he replied. "Apology accepted," he added. She breathed a sigh of relief. He touched her face lightly with his fingers, trailing them down her jaw and neck to the edge of her top. She felt like she was going to burst out of her own skin. He watched as she closed her eyes to enjoy his touch.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked suddenly.

"I do now," he said softly. She opened her eyes again, and they just stared at each other for a moment before he started kissing her again while picking her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him, and he carried her over to his bed and sat down. She pushed him over until she was on top of him. He held her close and kissed her as tenderly as he could, focusing on keeping his hands from wandering too much. He didn't feel like being murdered by her father for not doing things properly. Apparently this hadn't crossed her mind at all as she started kissing his neck and chest. He allowed her to kiss him so far until he stopped her.

"Crys, I love you, but I am also afraid of your father," he whispered. Her eyes widened a bit.

"I hadn't thought of that," she admitted. She went to sit up, but he rolled her over first so that he was on top looking down at her.

"I thought..." she began.

"In a minute," he mumbled back, running his hands up and down her legs.

"That's not fai..." she got cut off by another kiss. He ran his fingers down her stomach and circled them around her abdomen, causing her to moan.

"You talk too much you know that?" he whispered in her ear after he stopped kissing her.

"Shut up," she whispered back, reaching for him. They kissed and touched for a while longer before Pips eventually stopped and rolled off her. The noises coming out of her was more than he could take. They lay side by side for a bit. He looked over at her beside him and couldn't stop marveling at how beautiful she was. She smiled at him and touched his face. He took her hand and kissed her palm. He felt her shudder.

"I can't believe we just did that," she echoed his thoughts.

"I know," was all he could think of to say back. She turned to her side, facing him.

"We're really doing this. You and me," she said softly. He nodded.

"I can talk to your parents tomorrow," he offered.

"Okay." A deafening crash of thunder made her shriek and bury her face into his chest. She had almost forgotten about the storm outside after all that.

"Hey, hey, shhh it's okay," Pips held her close, cradling her head. "I've got you." He felt her relax a little. He was suddenly exhausted.

He woke up a while later with Crysta still in his arms, sleeping as well. He felt a jolt of fear. Was it daylight yet? He was definitely getting murdered by her father now. No matter what he said it did not look good having Crysta here all night.

"Hey, wake up," he nudged her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Then she sat up quickly.

"Have I been here all night?" she asked, panic seeping into her voice.

"I don't think so. It's still dark."

"Oh," she replied. Then she smiled slyly and slid on top of him again.

"What're you...?" Pips asked but was silenced by her kiss. After a few moments, she stopped.

"I just wanted to leave you with a good taste of me," she grinned.

"I see," he smirked back. Then he sighed.

"You should probably go now," he said sadly.

"I don't want to," she said.

"I know. I don't want you to either, but like I said, I want to actually be alive when we are allowed to...you know," he said. She blushed.

"He's not that scary."

"Maybe not to you, but he is to me. Now, get," he said. She tried to kiss him again, but Pips pulled away teasingly.

"There's more of that another time. It's not like it'll never happen again," he laughed. He stood up and pulled her off his bed. The storm had stopped outside, so he felt safe letting her go home. She turned to go when he spun her around again, giving her a breathtaking kiss. Crysta felt dazed after and very warm all over.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she replied softly. She kissed him goodbye as gently as she could, making him groan again.

"Seriously, you gotta go," he said hoarsely. "I can't contain myself much longer." Laughing, she slipped out the door and was gone into the night. Pips put his back to the door and just stood there for a while. _Love her_ , Fern had said. He was pretty sure he had started doing just that.

 _Crysta's home..._

Crysta snuck into her room as quietly as she could. As much as she wanted to keep going with Pips, he had been right. Her father would probably not only kill him, but he would take a stab at her too. There were certain things in Ferngully you just didn't fool around with. That was one of them.

"Approval?" Fern had said with a pfft noise when this had been explained to them. "Why does anyone but me have to approve who I want to be with?"

"Cos that's the rule m'dear," Father had replied. "A young woman's judgment can be blinded by powerful feelings of what they think is love. The parents are more rational." Fern had grumbled but gave up the argument. Crysta smiled at the memory. She hadn't given that speech much thought either until now. She wondered how that conversation would go between Pips and her parents. She felt a little sorry for him in a way. It was tough trying to convince your good intentions sometimes. She fell asleep remembering his touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Batty had searched all night. He could not find where this presence of evil was coming from, but he definitely felt it. He was worried when he returned home and found Crysta was not in her room, but then he remembered who she had been looking for. Nodding to himself with a smile, he could only imagine that things must have gone right for her to not be home yet. He hung himself upside down for the night. He'd approach her tomorrow with his concerns. Or maybe...just maybe...the human could be of help to him...

 _In the morning..._

Fern stood outside Crysta's door. She had to speak with her and make sure there were no hard feelings. She debated telling her about Roman but shook this thought away. She wanted to find him first and see what happened before telling anyone. She was starting to feel like it had been a dream. She pushed open the door and stepped in. Crysta was still sleeping (no surprises there), so she snuck over. She stood there musing on how to wake her up.

"Don't even," Crysta said with her eyes still closed.

"Aww but it was gonna be a good one!" Fern pouted. Crysta sat up and sighed.

"I don't know what it is with my sisters and scaring me out of bed. Did I ever do that to you? No, I didn't think so," she added when Fern opened her mouth to answer. "What do you want?"

"I'm sure you heard I made an ass out of myself the other day," Fern said.

"Language, Fern. Father will hear you," Crysta scolded.

"Whatever," Fern shrugged. "Anyway, the point is, I made a mistake, and I'm sorry okay? I got carried away. I've realized I had no right to do what I did."

"You were just expressing how you felt. There is no wrongdoing in that," Crysta said gently.

"Yea well, it felt wrong to me after. I just was so angry at you..."

"Rightly so. You thought I was hurting the person you cared about. I'm sorry, Fern, for not talking to you about Pips sooner. I was struggling with it myself and didn't know how," Crysta apologized.

"Hey it's your business on how you feel about guys," Fern told her. "Are we good?"

"We're good," Crysta smiled. She pulled Fern into a hug.

 _Downstairs..._

Mother Ash could sense a change in one of her girls. She felt elation and happiness along with feelings of deep love. She paused and looked up. Doing the calculations, she figured out she was standing under Crysta's room.

"Finally," she muttered to herself. She expected the young man to come along with his proposal soon. Father Ash entered the room with her.

"You look deep in thought," he said after giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I think one of our girls is in love," she winked.

"What?!" Father spluttered. "How did...who did..."

"Oh relax you knew it was bound to happen. They can't stay your little girls forever," Mother patted his shoulder.

"It's the redhead isn't it?" Father asked accusingly.

"We don't have a redhead in this house," Mother teased.

"You know who I meant!" he said, getting flustered.

"Maybe so. He's a nice boy," Mother smiled while continuing to get breakfast ready.

"Nice boy my ass," Father muttered to himself.

"What's that?" Mother called from around the corner.

"Nothing, nothing." Father went into their kitchen and plopped down. "What if I'm not ready? I can say no right?"

"Ash!" she scolded. "It's not up to us to be ready." He scowled at her. Her face softened.

"Don't you remember my father's response?" she asked.

"The man threatened to kill me!" Father protested.

"Exactly, but he still gave his permission in the end," she nodded. She went over and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his neck. "You know how you felt. Do you really want to do that to Pips? He'll treat her right I just know it."

"Ohhhh all right," he caved. "I can't promise I won't threaten him though."

"Fine," she mumbled in his ear. "Just don't scare him off." They heard a clambering noise down the stairs.

"Good morning Moth...aww come on!" Fern cried, seeing her parents kissing again. "Do you purposely wait until I'm coming to do that?"

"Not at all. In fact, we're starting to think you come in on purpose when we're 'doing that,'" her Mother winked. Father moved to a different seat. He didn't exactly like his daughter seeing his affection to their mother either. Fern took a seat opposite and avoided his gaze. Lily wandered in shortly after.

"Where's Zak?" she asked, gesturing to the empty space on the other side of the room. They all looked at each other.

"I don't know," Mother admitted.

"Good riddance," Father grumbled to himself.

"Ash!" He winced as he got scolded again.

"I'm sure he's fine," he added for the girls' benefit.

"Where's Crysta?" Mother asked.

"Upstairs," came the reply.

"Crystaaa!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

It was the start of another typical day.

 _At the shooting range..._

Zak was on fire. He had missed shooting arrows without realizing it. When exactly had he stopped anyway? His friends had made him think it was a little kid thing, so he guessed around the teenage mark he must have stopped. He was alone until Batty crashed into the scene.

"You all right Batman?" he called over his shoulder.

"I would rather be Robin," Batty answered, muffled from his heap on the ground. Zak raised a brow.

"But you're a bat..." he said.

"Robin is cooler."

"I don't know about that." Zak watched as Batty untangled himself and stood up.

"If I want to be Robin, I can be Robin!" Batty crossed his arms.

"All right, all right, fine," Zak gave in. "Don't get your ears in a twist!"

"It's been a long time since my ears have been twisted..." Batty mused. Zak raised a brow but didn't ask. The bat was weird. He didn't need an answer.

"So how long are you going to mope about here anyway?" Batty asked him.

"I'm not moping!" Zak answered defensively. Batty shrugged.

"You feel like helping an old bat out?" he asked.

"I thought you were a robin?" Zak grinned.

"Oh hysterical," Batty said dryly. Zak laughed.

"What do you need help with?" he changed the subject.

"There's something real strange going on in this forest," Batty shuddered. "I need assistance in finding out what it is and where it's coming from."

"I can do that," Zak agreed. "When do we start?"

 _Crysta's home..._

Pips was beyond nervous when he went to go inside. He'd spent half the night memorizing what he wanted to say. When he entered, he knew something was afoot.

"Pips!" Mother Ash called, overly exuberant. Father Ash was in a corner glowering at him. Pips met Crysta's eyes, and she shrugged, smiling.

"Hey," he said. Mother came over and ushered him to join them.

"Sit! Have you eaten?" she asked.

"Uh, yea, actually," he managed to say. She had been smart enough to place him across from Crysta, but that didn't stop Crysta from sliding her foot up his leg and smiling coyly at him. He gave her a look with the clear message of _knock it off_ , but she ignored him. Fern took a glance at the two of them and figured out that he had indeed listened to her. She smiled to herself.

"Hey, Lily," she said suddenly. "Wanna watch me practise today?"

"Um, okay..." Lily said slowly. This was new. Fern usually ignored her lately.

"Right now?" Fern asked with a sense of urgency, standing up. Lily was confused, but she caught Crysta's glance at her and got the hint.

"Let's go," Lily stood up, following Fern.

"What's going on?" she asked Fern once they were outside.

"I think Pips is going to ask for the big Approval," Fern whispered excitedly.

"Really?!"

"Shhhh, keep your voice down. I want to listen!" They huddled outside the window.

"Crysta," Mother began, "can you run outside and get me..."

"Yes!" Crysta interrupted hurriedly, going out the door. She found her sisters outside.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Listening. Get in here!" Fern pulled her into their huddle. There was silence from the inside.

"I don't hear anything," Lily said, her voice muffled.

"Damn! Mother's put that silence spell on," Fern sighed. Crysta nodded in agreement.

"We'll know soon enough," she told them. "Go on. Go do something productive," she shooed them away.

 _Inside..._

Mother sat down across from Pips with Father beside her. She put the silence spell on the entrance because she knew darn well her daughters couldn't help themselves.

"Something on your mind?" she asked him. He swallowed hard.

"I...well...you see..." he tried. Father glared. Mother elbowed him, nodding at Pips to continue. _Now or never_ , Pips thought to himself.

"I'm in love with Crysta and am asking for your Approval," he blurted out, wincing a little.

"About time!" Mother exclaimed. She got up and pulled him into a huge embrace. She held him at arm's length after.

"You are already like a son to me," she said softly. "Especially since..." she trailed off. He knew. She didn't have to elaborate. She patted his arm.

"You have my approval," she told him. She turned to Father. "Ash?"

"Hrmph," was all he said.

"Ash," Mother warned. She smiled at Pips and went upstairs, leaving the two of them alone. Before Pips could react, Father Ash was on him and put a vice like grip on Pips' elbow with his hand. He yanked Pips down closer to him.

"Listen, boy, and listen good," he growled. "You ever hurt her and I swear to you, you will be very, _very_ sorry. Understood?" Pips nodded vigorously, wincing in pain. Father gave another squeeze to emphasize his point before letting go, making Pips gasp in pain.

"You'll get my answer in a day or two," he muttered, walking away. Pips was left standing there rubbing his arm. He heard the door open behind him and felt a pair of arms slide around his waist from behind.

"Well?" Crysta asked.

"I got half of an answer," he replied. "Your dad is taking his time. I think, though, if you ever want to see me alive again you'd better not do that in front of him." He pulled her arms off.

"He's not here," she whispered, turning him around and pulling him into a kiss.

"That's what you think," he muttered back to her when they finished. He looked around nervously, rubbing his elbow again.

"Come on," she said, pulling him along. "Let's go have some fun." With a last glance behind him, Pips followed her out.


	8. Chapter 8

Skylarking had changed a little. Instead of being so competitive, it had become more intimate and relaxed. Crysta and Pips flew closer together, reaching out to touch each other occasionally. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Well holy dung," Sandy said to Wilkea as they flew by. "He finally did it!"

"Looks that way," Wil agreed. "You know what that means." Sandy shot off another arrow, ignoring him. Wil shook his head at him.

"Hey losers," Fern said, coming up behind them. Wil watched as Sandy tensed.

"Hey _Fernie_ ," Wil said back in a mocking tone. Fern huffed.

"You know, I could kill that bat sometimes," she said.

"It's cute," Wil laughed. She rolled her eyes muttering a "whatever" at him. Sandy still hadn't said a word.

"What's the matter with you?" Fern asked him. "Frog got your tongue?"

"Uh, no. I'm concentrating," Sandy replied. Fern looked at Wil who shrugged.

"Okay then," she said, getting set up. They spent a few hours practising and ribbing each other. Sandy stayed fairly quiet the whole time and didn't get as involved. When they were done, he was the first to leave.

"What's wrong with him?" Fern asked Wil.

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly. "I wouldn't worry about it. You coming?" He was gesturing towards home.

"Uh, actually I want to stay here a little longer," Fern said. "You go on."

"Suit yourself," Wil said. Then he was gone. Fern paced a little before going back to shooting. She was hoping that Roman would show up again.

"You spend a lot of time here," his voice came from the bush. She whirled around. He stepped out from the shadows, smiling lazily at her.

"You spend a lot of time spying on me?" she asked back. There was a glint in his eye.

"Not all of my time, no," he answered. Fern shivered a little. There was something about him she couldn't put her finger on...

"Where did your friends go?" he broke into her thoughts.

"They're not as dedicated as me," she smiled.

"Hmm," was all he said.

"I was looking for you yesterday," she confessed.

"I know." He stood with his arms crossed, glancing around them casually.

"Where were you?" she dared to ask.

"You ask a lot of questions," he noted.

"I...I...well yes. I just am curious as to who you are and why I've never seen you before," she said defensively.  
He simply looked at her.

"I can see I'm not going to get an answer," she added. He shook his head lightly. Roman was enjoying the confusion in her. He had to tread carefully, however, because he knew she would search until she found him out. If he was going to act, it had to be soon. He just needed an opening.

"It's my sister's fourteenth year celebration tomorrow," she started. _And there it is_ , he thought to himself.

"Let me guess, you want me to be there," he finished for her.

"Only if you want to," she said hurriedly. She felt so dumb at this. He came closer to her.

"What do you want?" he whispered. Fern felt hot all over again.

"You," she dared to breathe. He grabbed her a little roughly and kissed her again. Fern noticed it was a little more forceful this time. He stopped abruptly before she could push away, sensing she was about to do just that.

"Until next time," he said. Fern noticed his smile was a little cold. She sat down and put her head in her hands after he had gone. She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into, but her desire and her brain were not communicating very well at the moment.

 _From the edge of the forest..._

Sandy stood there feeling gutted. He had no idea who the dark haired stranger was that had been all over his girl. He was shattered that she seemed into him that way. He hung his head. He had missed his chance. He had come back after Wil left thinking he could talk to her, but then this guy showed up. He shook his head to himself sadly and turned away.

 _From the other edge of the forest..._

Batty and Zak had also witnessed this stranger's actions. Zak had had to hold Batty back from charging in and interrupting. There was scuffling and viciously whispered threats, but Zak won in the end.

"Who was that guy?" Zak asked when Roman had left.

"I was trying to find that out but SOMEbody wouldn't let me go," Batty muttered, crossing his arms angrily.

"You'd have done no good by going in there full charge attacking him," Zak pointed out. "This way, we can follow him."

"I like the way you think!" Batty exclaimed. "Not as dumb as he looks, folks!" Zak rolled his eyes.

"Come on then," he said. Together they trailed Roman. They followed him to what appeared to be an abandoned old tree that was dying.

"Hey, I know this tree," Zak whispered, peering out from the ferns.

"Kind of an unforgettable one, don't you think?" Batty asked.

"Slightly. Crysta mentioned a tree she couldn't heal. I'll bet this is it, and I'll bet anything that guy has something to do with it!" Zak said excitedly.

"Yeesh! Who would want to live in this dump?" Batty asked.

"Someone who doesn't want to be noticed," mused Zak. He pondered for a moment. Then he took off along the bush line toward it.

"Baad idea!" Batty called after him. He stood wringing his hands nervously. He sensed something wrong around here. He definitely didn't like it. He really wanted to tell Crysta about this, but something in the back of his mind kept him from doing so. Call it a gut feeling, but Batty thought if Crysta knew, something bad was going to happen to her. He watched Zak sneak around the base of the tree.

"Idiot's gonna get himself killed," Batty muttered to himself. Just then, Roman appeared at the entrance of the tree. Batty buried his head in his wings while Zak dove for cover. There was a long silence. Batty dared to look over his wing to see what was happening. Roman was staring in his direction with narrowed eyes. Batty hunkered down even more, wishing he was invisible. After the most painstaking minutes ever, Roman went back inside. Before long, Zak was back at Batty's side.

"There's something very weird about that tree, dude," Zak told him.

"I don't like being called 'dude,' dude," Batty said back.

"I think we should tell someone about this," Zak said, ignoring him.

"I don't think we should," Batty replied.

"Why not?"

"I think a lot of pain is going to come from telling about this."

"What, you can see into the future now?" Zak asked.

"I don't have to. It's just a feeling," Batty said, shuddering.

"I'm sorry, Batty, but there is something up with that guy, and I don't want something to happen and have everyone know that I knew about it. My reputation here is already one of a liar...remember?" Zak prodded.

"Ah, yes. Then just lie and say you didn't know," Batty suggested.

"What did I just say? I am not going to keep lying!" Zak argued.

"Uggghhhhh, fine," Batty caved. "Just not yet. Lily's big day is tomorrow, and she deserves all the attention. Don't distract Crysta with this until it's over."

"All right, all right, fine," Zak agreed reluctantly. They headed back home. Batty couldn't help but feel an even greater sense of evil following behind them. At least he had finally found the source.

 _Somewhere in the forest..._

The whole kissing Pips thing was still so new to Crysta, yet she enjoyed it so much. They were currently tangled up with each other in her hiding place.

"We should really head back..." she said when they took a breath. Pips groaned.

"But we're making so much progress here," he said, grinning devilishly.

"Hmm maybe so, but they're going to notice that I'm not doing anything," she laughed, pushing him away. He fell backward, pulling her with him.

"Pips!" she cried, laughing still. He kissed her again. He loved the feel of her weight on top of him, and he wanted this to last forever.

"Mm," she said, breaking free. "Seriously, I have to go." She touched his face gently. "I'll see you later."

"All right," he sighed. She slid off him and straightened herself. He didn't bother to get up and just kept watching her.

"You're not just going to hang out here all day are you?" she asked. "I'm sure there's trouble you could get into somewhere."

"Of course there is," he smirked. "I just want to get in trouble with you, though." She put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"Like you don't want to," he said, raising a brow. She gave him a mysterious smile.

"You'll have to wait and see," Crysta shrugged a shoulder suggestively. Pips made a grab for her but she dodged him, laughing again. She waved and then she was gone. Pips smiled to himself. Sandy was gonna flip out when he heard, and Pips wasn't going to let him forget their deal. He headed out to look for him.

 _Sandy's home..._

"Sanday!" Pips hollered as he was landing. He didn't even knock, just went in. Sandy was lying down with an arm over his face.

"Sand? What's wrong?" he asked, feeling a little concerned.

"Come to gloat?" Sandy asked, his arm muffling his voice.

"No, actually," Pips admitted. "I got concerned when I couldn't find you."

"Well, gloat away!" Sandy gestured wildly with his arm. "You got what you wanted! Here's to you!"

"I, uh...yea I finally got with Crysta," Pips said, frowning. "Why is that upsetting you?"

"It's not," Sandy replied gloomily.

"Oh," Pips said, finally realizing. "You didn't...?"

"I did. Or at least I tried. She was mooching on some guy I've never seen before in my life. And enjoying it but good may I add," Sandy told him angrily.

"Sandy...I'm sorry," Pips said softly.

"Whatever," Sandy muttered. "It's for the best anyway. But seriously, congrats to you. I know how long you waited." Pips only nodded in return. He sat down beside Sandy, who had sat up and held his head in his hands.

"I'll get over it," Sandy said, noticing Pips' concern. "I swear."

"I'm here..."

"I know you are. Look, can you just go for right now? I need to clear my head," Sandy said, looking over at Pips.

"Sure. You know where to find me," Pips nodded. He patted Sandy's shoulder and left. Sandy sat alone for hours, trying to ignore the throbbing ache in his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning of Lily's fourteenth year started with Fern and Crysta waking up their sister and dragging her outside.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked them, bleary eyed.

"Just come on!" Fern urged, pulling her by the arm. They arrived at one of the highest points of the forest.

"What are we doing here?" Lily asked, confused.

"Watching the sun come up-what we can see of it anyway," Crysta told her. The three of them sat side by side with their arms around each other, Lily in the middle. They watched as the forest came to life as the sun slowly illuminated everything. Lily rested her head on Crysta's shoulder. She felt very happy in this moment with her sisters, and she wished it would never end.

"The big one four eh?" Fern broke the silence.

"It's scary," Lily nodded.

"You'll be great, Lil," Crysta said to her. She knew Lily was worrying about her upcoming observation by the Elders on her abilities as a healer later that day.

"I hope so. I did learn from Mother, and she is the best," Lily added. Crysta squeezed her shoulders and smiled.

"Will you be leaving home once Father gives his approval?" Lily asked her worriedly.

"Probably, but I'm not far, Lily. Just across the way," Crysta said gently.

"It won't be the same without you," Lily said a little tearfully.

"Come on, Lil," Fern said. "It'll be fun! Just you and me to drive Mother and Father mad."

"Fern," Crysta said sternly. Fern laughed at her. She grabbed Lily into a bear hug.

"It'll be fine. It's not like she's leaving Ferngully," Fern told her.

"I know. I just will miss moments like this," Lily replied.

"We can always have these moments. I promise," Crysta said.

"We should head back," Fern pointed out. "Crysta is going to be late for her big smooch fest with her boyfriend!"

"Fern!" Crysta scolded, laughing. She gave Fern a shove, knocking her over and making her laugh more. Then Crysta hauled her up and the three sisters went back home for breakfast.

 _Afternoon..._

Lily was humming with excitement. Fourteen years today. It seemed like a small milestone to some, but to her, it was an important one. She would be allowed to quit dance and focus more on healing others. She would have a lot of responsibility, more than her two sisters did at that age. She was sitting on the highest branch of their home watching life in Ferngully pass her by and worrying about her observation that was looming near.

"I just really think you should reconsider telling Crysta," a voice sounded nearby, breaking into her thoughts. Lily sat up straighter, ears perked.

"No no no baaad idea," Batty's voice returned. "Leave it until tomorrow! You promised."

"Arrgghh fine, but if something goes wrong, it's all your fault," Zak threatened. Lily was confused at what they were talking about. What was so important but had to wait? She watched Batty fly in with Zak in his grip.

"As for Fern, she should really be careful who she's making out with," Zak argued. "How does she even know who this guy is?"

"Fern's an adult practically. She makes her own choices," Batty said flatly. Lily was stunned by this information. Fern was kissing guys now?

"I really hate keeping all this to ourselves," Zak said again. Batty dropped him roughly onto the tree branch. Without a word, he flew away. Zak shook his head in frustration and headed to go inside. Lily was left sitting there with a lot of information. She was tempted to talk to Zak about it, but at that moment, Mother called her. It was time. Lily was so nervous and anxious that she soon forgot the entire event she had witnessed.

 _Nightfall..._

The celebration was quite the to-do. Another year of living was quite an event, but it was especially important for Lily because she had passed her observation. She was officially a Healer of Ferngully. After an evening of everyone celebrating, talking over each other, and laughter, things began to settle down. Crysta sought out Father Ash while the others carried on with conversation. He was separate from the rest observing everyone. He smiled at her when she sat down beside him.

"Still saving the world one plant at a time?" he asked her.

"I'm trying," she nodded.

"That's my girl," he said, patting her leg. "Lily did well today."

"She did. I knew she could do it. She just had to have faith in herself," Crysta said. They sat in silence for a little while. Crysta finally broke it.

"Father, why haven't you given Pips your approval yet?" she asked. She watched as he inhaled slowly and then sighed.

"I don't know if he's good enough for you," he admitted.

"Of course he is. He would do anything for me. You know that," she urged.

"Yes, but can he protect you? Can he guarantee me that no harm will come to you? What if he decides to leave you?" Father was rambling now. Crysta held up her hand.

"Stop. You're talking nonsense now. Pips would die for me, and he will never leave me. Father, he has been in love with me for years and that was just from afar. I don't think that is going to stop anytime soon now that we are actually together."

"I just have a hard time with this," Father replied. "You leaving, Fern being Fern, and now Lily..."

"Look. We are in love," Crysta said, taking his hands into her own. "I really need your approval for this. I've never felt this happy and sure of a decision in my whole life." He could feel his resolve weakening as he looked at her.

"I only ever want to see you happy, Crysta," he told her, touching her cheek. "It's just that you're my little girl, and it's my job to ensure the right person for you, but if this is really what you want..."

"It is," she confirmed strongly. "I'm still your girl, Father, just not so little anymore." She smiled. "You raised me to think for myself and know what I want. I want this, and he is the right person for me. You don't have to worry." Ash looked at her and saw for himself the determination and love in her eyes. He swallowed hard.

"Okay," he finally said, squeezing her hands. Crysta hugged him hard.

"Thank you," she whispered. She left him sitting there with mixed feelings about what had just happened. He watched the way Pips reached out to touch her as she passed him and the look on his face. There was no doubt about it that the boy loved his daughter. Pips caught his glance and Ash saw the fear in his eyes. He gestured for Pips to come over to him. Pips obliged, but he kept his distance. His elbow still hurt from the other day.

"I may have been a little unfair," Ash admitted. "Crysta has made her case to me about you, and I see now that you are everything that she has described." Pips didn't even know how to react.

"But," Ash continued. "Can you promise me something?"

"An...anything," Pips managed to say.

"Don't let anything or anyone ever hurt her or come between you two."

"Never," Pips said quickly, trying to keep his hands steady. "I love Crysta more than anything, and I would never hurt her or allow someone else to hurt her believe me. She's the most important person in my life, and I still can't believe she feels the same way about me. I won't blow this, trust me." Ash studied him for a moment before nodding.

"Then you have my approval," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Pips breathed. Father Ash finally smiled at him and reached out to pat his shoulder, gesturing for Pips to go to his daughter. He watched him lead Crysta out of earshot of the others, but she turned to smile at Ash before they disappeared. Mother Ash came over to him once they were gone.

"I knew you would come around," she smiled at him.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't," he told her. She hugged him.

"There are worse boys she could have brought home," she said. "At least we know this one very well." They both let their thoughts wander to when Pips first had entered their lives.

"Hmm, yes. I just remember the way your father treated me, and I decided I should be fairer to him since he does have a history with us," Ash mused.

"And they'll be so happy together," she told him. "I just know it. A mother knows these things!" She laughed and glided away. Ash hoped she was right.

 _Out of earshot..._

As soon as they were alone, Pips had pulled Crysta into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" she asked when it was over.

"Can't I just get you alone and kiss you?" he asked her teasingly.

"Well, yes, but I feel like there's something more to it," she laughed. He drew her closer and rested his forehead against hers.

"He said yes," Pips told her softly. He watched her face break into a smile. Then it was her turn to kiss him with such ferocity that he almost forgot where he was.

"We don't have to..." he said between kisses.

"I know," she replied. She dug her fingers into his waist and looked at him with such a look it made him want to take her right then.

"Later," she murmured, sensing this. "We should..."

"Crystabelle!" Batty's voice made them jump. Pips gave her a look of longing, making her smile and push him away.

"Oh sorry," Batty said as Pips left. "Did I interrupt?"

"No, no," she reassured him. "We were just leaving."

"May I have a word?" he asked.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Tomorrow I need you to come with me and look at something. Zak has been on my tail all day about telling you about it, but I didn't want to ruin Lily's day. Can you promise me it won't?" he begged.

"It's not ruining it at all," she promised. "I'll come with you in the morn...uh afternoon." She thought that might give her more time.

"Okay splendiferous!" Batty exclaimed. He left Crysta standing there wondering what he was going to show her. Shaking it off, she went back to the festivities.

 _Elsewhere..._

He could feel it. The time was coming soon. He would be free and able to wreak havoc. It all came down to Roman. He hoped he had picked the right person for the job...

 _Crysta's home..._

Fern felt his presence before she saw him.

"You came," she said, turning around. Roman smiled that smile of his that she could never figure out if it meant he was happy or not.

"Of course," was all he said.

"I really want you to meet..."

"Later. I have something to show you first," he cut her off. He took her hand and led her away. Neither of them noticed Zak watching from the shadows. He felt a serious sense of dread coming on. He decided to follow them.


	10. Chapter 10

Crysta had never wanted something to end so quickly in her life. All she could see was the way Pips had been looking at her, and she knew what was going to take place later that night. He kept his distance from her for fear he couldn't stop himself from touching her. She ran into Sandy at one point and noticed he looked particularly glum.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Nothing. Not a big deal. I'm handling it," was all he offered. Then he walked away, leaving Crysta feeling confused. Wil came up behind her.

"He's heartbroken because your sister is apparently with someone else," he told her.

"He...what?" she asked. "Who?"

"Fern. She's with some other guy," Wil shrugged. "That's all I know."

"I didn't know he cared about her like that," Crysta said, feeling a little surprised.

"Probably just as long as Pips was in love with you," Wil said. "I've never seen him this low. I don't know if he'll come out of it."

"Fern never mentioned anyone to me that she was interested in that way. I wonder why?" Crysta mused.

"Dunno. Anyway, I should keep an eye on him. Don't want him starting a fight with her here." Wil left. Crysta felt a little unsettled. She also briefly wondered where Zak had gone. He just seemed to have disappeared.

"Hello love. How are you doing?" her mother came up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine. I'm happy Father said yes," Crysta smiled.

"Yes, it took some convincing, but I knew he would say yes eventually," Mother said. "I just wanted to give you some advice."

"About what?" Crysta asked.

"Oh...you know," Mother winked.

"Mother!" Crysta blushed deeply, making her laugh.

"In all seriousness, make sure you enjoy yourself and can laugh," Mother said, hugging her again. "It's a beautiful moment." Crysta's face felt like a thousand degrees.

"I will," was all she could say. She was left standing there feeling very conscious of herself.

 _Later..._

The night had come to an end. Crysta was lying in her bed replaying the evening. She had left it with Pips that she may or may not see him soon. He promised her it didn't matter, but she didn't want to disappoint him. She wanted it just as much. Waiting until there was no more sound in their home, she finally slipped out her window and headed over. She wasn't sure why her heart was beating so hard or why she felt so nervous suddenly. She crept inside and made her way to where he was sleeping. She stood over him for a few moments, watching.

"Something fascinating about the way I sleep?" he asked her with his eyes still closed, making her jump. He opened an eye and grinned at her.

"You could say that," she answered, recovering from her startle. She sat down on the edge while he sat up to sit beside her.

"You came," he said simply.

"Mmhmm."

"We don't..."

"I want to." Crysta turned to face him. She reached out and touched his cheek. "I love you."

Pips responded by pulling her onto his lap and sliding his hands up her sides until they were on both sides of her face, and he looked into her eyes whispering, "I love you more." She brushed her lips against his lightly. He held her close and kissed her tenderly. They went slowly. He took great care in only going as far as she wanted until she asked for more. Eventually she fell back and pulled him on top of her. They kissed and touched and explored each other. He loved every sound she made when he kissed or touched certain places. They did this for a while until they stopped and looked at each other breathless.

"Crys?" he whispered.

"Please," she whispered back. He touched her face and kissed her deeply. He was as gentle as he could be-fully aware of her every reaction, every sharp inhalation. When the moment came, she had to agree that it was indeed beautiful in it's own way. Afterwards, she became aware that she was crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. They were in each others arms.

"Yes. I don't know why I'm crying," she admitted, wiping her eyes.

"That bad huh?" he asked. She choked out a laugh.

"Not at all. No, it was perfect," she said, kissing him. Then she curled into him, and he held her close while they fell asleep.

 _Morning..._

They awoke to shouting.

"What's happening?" Crysta asked him.

"I don't know." They dressed hurriedly and went to her family's home.

"Crysta!" her mother cried when she saw her. "Have you seen Fern?!"

"N-no not since last night. She's not here?" Crysta asked, feeling scared. She reached for Pips' hand.

"No. Her bed doesn't even look slept in. Nobody has seen her since last night, and nobody remembers if she came home!" Mother was distraught. Lily came around the corner.

"Zak's missing too," she told them.

"Oh that's just great. Two missing people!" Mother was almost in tears.

"We'll find them," Crysta promised. "Don't worry. Lily come with us."

"No. I'll wait here with Mother," Lily replied, taking Mother's arm as she was starting to sway. "Please hurry."

"Father...?"

"He's already left to look."

Pips and Crysta left quickly. Batty was waiting.

"Oh man oh man oh man," he was rambling. "Zak was right. Shoulda listened. He said something bad was gonna happen!"

"Batty what are you saying?" Pips asked him.

"There's a tree. It's dying. Some guy. I don't know it's all so strange!" Batty whimpered. Crysta went over and hugged him.

"Shh it's okay," she soothed. "Take us there."

"Wait," Pips said. He left and came back with his bow and arrow.

"Good idea," Batty said. "This guy seems pretty nasty." They followed Batty who kept rambling to himself the whole way. He blamed himself for not taking better care of the girls. He had lost Fern in the crowd and couldn't find her. He should have done better.

 _At the dying tree..._

Fern awoke feeling strange all over. She tried to move and discovered she couldn't. _What the hell?_ she thought to herself. All she could remember was following Roman, and it got dark after that in her memory. Lying there trying to figure out where she was, she felt vines around her wrists, ankles, wings, and her mouth. Panic hit her very quickly. She tried so hard to remember, but there was nothing. She wished a little bit that she had taken those lessens the other girls had instead of wasting time practising with the boys. She listened hard. She couldn't hear Roman or anything for that matter. She managed to get onto her back, wincing at the awkward pains she was experiencing from her arms being behind her as well as the back of her head. _Think think think!_ she berated herself. How to get out of this?

 _Halfway up the dying tree..._

Zak had spent most of the night trying to climb this damn tree. It was very intimidating, but he was almost there. He had seen Roman leave, so he knew he had not a lot of time to waste. He assumed Fern was still in there as he had not seen her come out. He hadn't seen the blow Roman had given her after they left last night, and it had taken him a long time to get here on foot. He groaned loudly when he finally pulled himself onto the last branch. He really should ask if Crysta can give him some wings or something. He crept through the door.

"Fern?" he hissed. His eyes adjusted and he saw her on the ground. He rushed over to her. "Fern?" he said again. She made a strange noise. Then he noticed she was bound.

"Geez," he muttered to himself, pulling out his pocket knife. He sliced the vine around her mouth then started on the rest.

"Am I ever glad to see you, human," she grimaced.

"Yea, yea let's just get this off and get you out of here," Zak replied. "He could be back any second." He half carried her half dragged her outside. "I need more light," he offered when she raised a brow at him.

"Humans," she muttered. "No night vision."

"Hey, I could start cutting at random, but I don't think you'd like that very much," he snapped. She rolled her eyes. Then something caught her attention.

"Behind you," she whispered fearfully. Zak turned around to see Roman standing there.

"What is this?" he asked casually. Zak clenched his fists, making Roman smirk.

"Is that all you got?" he questioned. Zak showed his knife. Roman pulled out his, making Zak swallow hard. It was very much longer and bigger than his. It all happened so quickly. Zak looked down to see blood seeping through his shirt, the line deepening in red from his hip to his opposite shoulder.

"Shit," he muttered, collapsing face first. Fern screamed. Roman silenced her then put her over his shoulder, carrying her back inside.

 _Approaching the dying tree..._

All three stopped in their tracks at the sound of Fern's scream. Crysta clutched Pips' arm. He raced ahead with Batty and Crysta following at top speed. At the edge of the clearing, Pips gestured for her to stay behind. She tried to argue, but he stopped her.

"I know what I'm doing. I don't want to have to worry about you," he told her. She bit her lip then nodded. She watched in fear as he carefully made his way over and up. Batty was shaking and anxious.

"I can't take it anymore," he muttered. He left Crysta to follow Pips. She crouched behind some leaves, still watching. Suddenly, a hand was across her mouth so hard, and she felt a blade across her throat. Roman created more vines to bind her with, and then he hoisted her over his shoulder and flew off.

 _At the top of the dying tree..._

"Zak!" Pips cried, rolling him over. There was no response. "Shit shit shit!" Batty was there in an instant.

"You gotta take him to Lily," Pips urged. "Now!"

"But..."  
"I got this! Go!" Batty carefully picked up Zak and flew home as quickly as he dared. Pips went inside and found Fern. He undid her binds.

"It's my fault," she sobbed as soon as she was free. "I thought he was good, but he's so not. I was the freaking bait!"

"What? Slow down!" Pips demanded.

"It's Crysta he wants! Not me!" Fern cried. Pips looked horrified.

"Where is he?"

"He left. He said he knew you would come..." she saw his face. "She didn't come too did she?" Pips fled. Fern was right behind him.

"Crys!" he yelled. She wasn't where he had left her. He looked around frantically. "CRYS!"

"Oh no no no," Fern whimpered.

"Did he say anything else? Anything at all?!" Pips asked her.

"Som...something about it being time...or something," she stammered. "I don't know he was mumbling to himself-I couldn't hear everything."

"Go home," he commanded her. "Go and tell Sandy, Wil, and the boys. Now!"

"I can help..." she started.

"GO!" She streaked off. Pips was panicking. He had no idea where to even start looking. He thought about his promise to Father Ash, and he felt his heart breaking. He wouldn't trust him now. He did some breathing to calm down. He tried to make sense of what was happening. Who would have it out for Crysta? Who would even want to hurt her? The thought suddenly came to him, but he couldn't believe it. There was no way...was there? Following a hunch, he headed over to where the tree everyone stayed well away from. The tree that contained the most evil Ferngully had ever seen.


	11. Chapter 11

"Incoooommmmiiinnngggg!" Batty's voice screeched across the sky. Lily looked up sharply. She saw Zak hanging limp in Batty's grasp.

"Down here!" she cried. Batty landed awkwardly, trying not to hurt Zak any further. Lily gasped at his wound. She had never seen anything like that before. Mother was there in an instant.

"We can do this together I think," she said, examining it closely. "Yes, Lily, we can. Let's hurry!" She and Lily set to work.

"Hang on, Zak," Lily whispered.

 _Sandy's home..._

"Sandy!" Fern's voice echoed in his ears. He heard the urgency in her tone or else he might have ignored her.

"What?" he asked. She was heaving her breaths hard.

"Crys missing...Pips need you...Wil...boys..." she doubled over.

"Whoa whoa, slow down," he said, taking her arm. "Sit." She sat.

"Crysta missing. My fault. Roman lied. Pips trying to find her. Asked for you, Wil, and the boys," she said all at once.

"I'm on my way. Did he say where?" Sandy asked her.

"No."

"Awesome," Sandy muttered. He grabbed his gear and headed out.

"I'm coming too!" she followed.

"No."

"Just try and stop me," she glared at him. They did a stare down.

"Fearless," he said. "That's what I love about you."

"What did you say?" she asked. They were cut off by the boys.

"We heard. We're here. Let's go," they said together. Wil was there next with his ride.

"Wait..." Fern started.

"Later," Sandy finished. They all hurried away. Fern was on their heels. There was no way she was not going to be a part of this, especially when it seemed she was the one who started it all.

 _The forgotten tree..._

Crysta was feeling very scared. She knew what lay beneath the layers of this tree, and she was terrified her captor had something to do with it. He was sitting beside her patiently, waiting for something. He noticed her staring at him.

"Just one last thing to take care of. Then we can get started," he told her. Her fear was making him feel more powerful than ever. The human had been very easy to take down. The redhead couldn't be that much harder. He knew it would have been figured out by now, and he would be coming very soon. He stood up, anticipating the fight. He could sense the anger coming at the speed of light. The streak of green came at him a little quicker than he had thought, but he still managed to grab a hold of the bow around Pips' shoulders and yank him down with it. Pips let out a yelp but was able to slip out from under the string before Roman could strangle him with it. He did not manage to dodge the blow that came towards his face at the same time, however. Stunned, Pips fell to his hands and knees. Roman struck another blow to his chest, winding him and making him collapse. Crysta was desperately trying to free herself, crying because she was so useless watching the love of her life being tortured so.

"Not so tough are you?" Roman asked Pips, standing over him.

"Tougher than you think," Pips managed to croak out, bringing his legs around to hit Roman's knees and cause him to lose balance. Roman caught himself but allowed himself to fall, dragging Pips down with him. They crashed onto a lower branch. Roman had his fist around Pips' throat and a knee on his chest to hold him down.

"Ever seen someone die, Pips?" he asked. "It's very...liberating." Pips choked, using his own hands to try to relieve some of the pressure. His mind flashed back to a scene from when he was a child. A scene of panic and screaming. Their faces.

"Thinking about it aren't you?" Roman whispered. Pips kneed him in return, getting a few seconds of air while Roman readjusted himself.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," Roman told him. "I have better things to be doing. I have something planned for you, though, so don't feel left out." He gave his famous blow, and for Pips, everything went black.

 _Somewhere in the forest..._

"This is going to take too long!" Sandy cried. "Are you positive you don't know where they were going?"

"I don't!" Fern said angrily. "I would have told you if I did!"

"All right!" Wil cut in. "No use us fighting about it. Think. Who would want to hurt Crysta?" They all took a moment. Then they looked at each other.

"Aw no," Sandy said, having a sinking feeling.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. We have to go there," Wil said. They hurried along until Fern spotted something.

"Wait!" she shouted. "There!" They all looked.

"What the hell?" Wil asked. Pips was hanging by his arms from a lower branch of a tree. Sandy and Wil looked at each other.

"It's like something's coming," Fern whispered. As soon as she said it, they heard it.

"Oohh geez," Sandy exclaimed, "that is one big ass snake."

"I've got an idea," Wil said suddenly.

"Tell us!"

"What gets rid of snakes? We obviously can't it's too big," Wil added. Sandy thought hard.

"I give up," he said.

"Hurry up it's getting closer!" Fern yelled at them. They both shushed her.

"Think real hard, Sand," Wil said, looking at him. Sandy was confused. Then it hit him.

"No. Oh no. No, no, NO!" he shouted. "You're crazy!"

"It has to be done. Go get it," Wil commanded. He positioned himself. "I'll cut him down while you do that. The timing has to be right. Hurry your ass up!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sandy muttered to himself. He flew up, and much to Fern's horror, out from the canopy.

"What is he getting?" she asked Wil, terrified.

"A hawk," Wil said simply, ignoring the horror on her face and the boys'. "Move. I need the space." He pulled his bow taught, righting his aim. He was waiting for Sandy to bring it down. First, he had to get it so Pips could escape. Pips had woken to see just what Roman had in store for him, and he was visibly losing his cool.

 _Above the canopy..._

"Where is a damn hawk when you need one?" Sandy asked no one. He looked around frantically. "Here hawkey hawkey!" he called, feeling like an ass. He flew around a little more.

"Come on you big stupid bird!" he yelled. Then he saw one. It was coming directly at him.

"Perfect," he smiled to himself. Then he dove.

 _Under the canopy..._

Pips was freaking out. This could not be the end. It just couldn't be. Not after things were finally the way he wanted it. The snake was very close now, eying him. Pips closed his eyes. He sensed it was about to strike, but just as it did, he fell. Wil's arrow had sliced his vine clean, and he hit the dirt. The snake had gotten it's fangs stuck in the tree, so while it was pulling them out, Pips was trying to hide. Suddenly, he heard shouting and watched as Sandy came streaking toward him, with a big hawk hot on his tail. Sandy grabbed Pips on his way by, and the hawk snatched up the snake, settling for the bigger prize. They watched as it flew away with the snake in it's grasp.

"What the hell was that?" Pips asked.

"It was Wil's idea certainly not mine!" Sandy said. "And yet, I was the one who had to go get it. He is going to get it when this is over." The others had reached them. Fern hugged Pips hard.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "This isn't over. Look, I need to do this alone. You all stay in the background unless something goes wrong. This is personal."

"You're crazy," Wil said. "But I respect that. We'll hang back." Pips took off, and before anyone could stop her, Fern followed in pursuit.

"Let her go," Wil said, pulling Sandy back.

"She's gonna get hurt," Sandy argued.

"She'll be just fine," Wil reassured him. "Come on, hang back but stay close." They all followed the direction Pips and Fern had gone.

 _At the tree..._

"I bet you never thought you'd be here again," Roman said to her. Crysta was more angry at what he had done to Pips than scared. Roman could sense this. He needed to move this forward. He grabbed her by the arm and wrenched her up. Then he hauled her over to the wall of the tree. When he pulled out his knife, Crysta started feeling scared again. He came close to her face.

"This is where is ends, mage," he said. He put the tip on her cheek and sliced, flicking the blood towards the tree. It made a hissing sound. Crysta was terrified at what was going to come out of there. She found out soon enough. Hexxus was different than she expected. He was only a little taller than her, surrounded by smoke as usual, but less of a skeleton than before. She could still see his orange-red heart beating in his chest though. She watched in fear as he emerged and took in his surroundings. She even felt that Roman was a little nervous himself. This interested her.

"Well, well," Hexxus hissed. "What have we here?"

"The mage, Master," Roman bowed. "I thought you'd like to do the honors."

"You know me too well," Hexxus agreed. He gestured for the knife. Before Roman could hand it over, a streak of green slammed into him, making him drop it to the ground below. Both he and Pips fell over the side and disappeared. Crysta screamed. Hexxus leaned over to watch for a moment. Then he turned back to Crysta.

"Thought you had rid of me for good didn't you?" he asked her. "I'm not easily killed, sweetheart. You'll have to try harder than locking me into a tree!" Crysta glared at him. She was fearful of what happened to Pips, but she was trying not to be afraid of this monster. He came closer and put his fist around her throat. She immediately panicked. There seemed to be no one to help her, and she was unable to free herself. He started laughing while staring her in the eyes.

"Let me do it," a voice said from behind him. Hexxus stopped and turned. Fern was standing there, holding Roman's knife.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"I want to kill her," Fern repeated. Hexxus laughed again.

"May I ask why?" he smiled cruelly.

"She has taken everything from me," Fern said simply. "My boyfriends. My life. My chance at doing anything besides what boys do. I hate her. I want to kill her."

"Well, well," he hissed again. "Who am I to stop a cold blooded murderer?" He stepped back and gestured for Fern to come forward. Crysta was staring at her sister in terror. Did she really mean what she said? Did she really hate her after all? Fern's eyes were dead and cold when she looked back at Crysta. She came closer, knife poised.


	12. Chapter 12

Zak was in a fog. It felt like a dream, but he couldn't move or talk. He could hear voices though. They were calling his name. He was trying so hard to answer, to tell them he was okay, but nothing came out. He was also seeing flashbacks of his life-his family. _Is this dying?_ he wondered. He could feel things fading slowly. Then he thought of Lily and how much he would miss her. His mind was running wild. He wasn't ready to die. _This can't be happening!_ he thought. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound was uttered. Then everything went black again.

 _Hexxus' tree..._

Crysta stared her sister down. If she was going to die this way, then she wanted Fern to remember her face forever. Hexxus started laughing the closer Fern got. He came closer himself, just to get a better view. Fern's jaw was clenched, and she gripped the knife handle so hard it was cutting into her palm. _Now or never,_ she thought to herself. She had never seen Crysta look so afraid. It would haunt her forever. With a roar, Fern made to lunge at her, then she swiftly swung around and plunged the knife right into Hexxus' heart. He let out a scream of rage, but Fern held on, shoving it in deeper. His blood was hot, running over her hand and arm. He swung a fist at her hard, and the blow knocked her unsteady, but she kept holding on. The second blow, however, caused her to lose balance and fall backwards, gasping in pain. Hexxus wrenched the knife out of his chest. He knew he didn't have long, so he lunged towards Crysta to have his revenge before he died. The green flash got in his way, but the knife still connected with flesh. Despite being wounded, Pips was able to wrench Hexxus off the branch with him, and together they fell. Fern and Crysta both screamed. Suddenly Wil and Sandy were there. Wil had Crysta freed within seconds, and she tore down to the ground with Wil on her heels. Sandy remained with Fern.

"You all right?" he asked, looking over her facial wounds.

"I won't be if he's dead," she cried. "I ruined everything. This is my fault." Sandy pulled her into an embrace while she sobbed.

 _On the ground..._

Crysta searched frantically. There was no sign of Hexxus, but eventually she saw her fallen partner.

"Pips!" she cried, rushing to him. She rolled him onto his back, searching for life. The gash in his arm was flowing freely.

"Get me those ferns!" she yelled to Wil. He obliged quickly. She wrapped them around his arm and pulled them tight. She didn't know much about healing, but she did know some things.

"Please, please, please wake up," she begged. Holding him in her arms, she began to cry. Wil felt himself getting emotional. This was his best friend. He didn't know how life would even exist if Pips died. The only sound in the forest was Crysta's weeping, and it was breaking his heart.

 _Elsewhere..._

Call it a hunch but Batty knew Lily was desperately needed. The battle for Zak's life had been draining, but for now, he was stable. Mother Ash was uncertain if he would ever wake up, but at least he was still alive. Batty felt another wounded soul, and he had a bad feeling as to who it was.

"Lilyjean I think you should follow me," he bleeped.

"Why?" she asked. The thought of doing anything strenuous was exhausting in itself. It had taken so much of her energy to save Zak. She didn't think she had anything left to give.

"Please just do it," Batty insisted. He left without waiting for her argument. Mother urged her to go, so she followed. She hated to admit it, but Batty's "hunches" were usually correct. She was more afraid of who's life was in danger that she needed to save.

 _Hexxus' tree..._

Pips still hadn't woken up. Fern and Sandy were now standing with Wil. Wil noted that Fern was holding Sandy's hand. She felt broken inside watching her sister like this. Then a thought came to her.

"Where's Roman?" she asked quietly. They all looked at each other. No one was really sure what had happened after Roman and Pips had taken their battle elsewhere. Fern felt afraid that he was going to come and finish them all off like he planned. Sandy and Wil reached for their bows. They all jumped at the sudden appearance of Batty and Lily. Crysta cried in relief when she saw Lily, who hurried over to her. She examined Pips thoroughly.

"Good job on the arm," she gestured.

"I don't know what else to do," Crysta whispered. "I feel so useless. I can save plants but not my own...my own..."

"It's okay," Lily squeezed Crysta's hand after she choked on her words. "I'll take it from here." She rested Pips on his back on the ground and got to work. Crysta was in awe of her sister's healing ability. She didn't understand half of what Lily was whispering as she moved her hovered hands over his chest and arms. They all watched as he seemed to glow under her touch, and then it stopped. Lily sat back on her haunches.

"What now?" Fern asked her.

"We wait," Lily answered simply. She felt herself starting to shake. She had not done this much healing at once before, and she was starting to feel ill. Wil noticed this, and he helped her up. He led her over to where his ride was resting.

"Have a seat," he motioned. "You did good, kid." Lily looked up at him to see him wink. Wil was having a difficult time seeing Lily as older than a kid. Hell, he still had trouble seeing Fern grown up. Times had moved quickly it seemed. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and then turned so she wouldn't see his face. Lily met Crysta's gaze and saw the desperation and hope in her eyes. It frightened Lily to think of what would happen if her healing failed. All eyes were on the motionless body on the ground in front of them.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Pips asked hoarsely. There was a collective sigh around him. Crysta leaned over him, touching his face.

"Hi," he smiled up at her. She responded by kissing him soundly.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered to him after.

"I told you, you're stuck with me," he replied, reaching up to wipe her tears. She gave a choked laugh, and he sat up and pulled her close.

"I also promised your father no harm would come to you," he said. "And to do that, I can't be dead can I? He'd kill me." Crysta hugged him hard, making him grunt in pain.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay," Pips reassured her. "It's just from the fall." Sandy and Wil were suddenly in his face playfully punching his good shoulder.

"We knew you couldn't stand to leave us to have all the fun," Sandy said.

"You know it," Pips laughed. Wil was quiet, but Pips knew he was just as glad to see him alive. Wil was not one for words sometimes. They shared a knowing look before Wil turned away again. Batty was hopping around excited.

"All's well that ends well," he chanted.

"Nice to see you too, Batty," Pips laughed.

"Move away please," Lily commanded. "I need to do a final check." She crouched down in front of Pips and looked him over. He couldn't resist giving her a cross eyed look when she searched his face.

"Thank you for taking this seriously," Lily said, ignoring him.

"Oh, I am. Believe me," he grinned. She shook her head at him.

"You're just fine," she concluded.

"Thanks, Lil," he said genuinely. She just smiled. Crysta helped him stand. Fern was standing off to the side, holding her arm in her hand. Crysta had to admit she looked gruesome with Hexxus' blood all over her. Fern came over and hugged Pips.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I really am. If I had just..." Pips held up a hand to stop her.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," he told her.

"Where is he?" she dared to ask.

"I don't know," he admitted. Everyone stared at him. Pips shrugged.

"What happened?" Crysta asked.

"He was hitting on me hard then suddenly said, 'Another time, another place' and then disappeared," Pips explained.

"I don't like this," Crysta said.

"Well, all of Ferngully will be on watch for him now," Pips told her. "He can't hide anymore."

"What about Hexxus?" Fern asked.

"That last thing I saw was him lying on the ground and then vanishing before my eyes," Pips answered.

"Into the earth?" Crysta looked around them. Pips nodded.

"I think he's dead," he stated.

"He better be," Fern said. "I shoved that thing in there pretty damn deep." She showed her arm and hand to them.

"Let me get that off," Lily said, coming over to her.

"Please do," Fern replied. "It's burning a little."

"Can we go home now?!" the Beetle Boys called from above. They hadn't bothered to get too close. Emotions did not sit well with them either.

"Yes," Crysta replied, looking at Pips. "Let's go home."

 _Elsewhere..._

Roman felt his power diminishing. There was little fear and rage to rely upon for strength. He felt it when he was battling with Pips. That's why he fled. He would not be subdued by someone like Pips. He would go into hiding and return when he was stronger. Then they would see. They'd all see. This was not over.

 _Crysta's home..._

Mother was immensely glad to see all her children and Pips, Sandy, Wilkea, Batty, and the Beetle Boys all home safe. Father had arrived behind them shortly after. He hugged all of his daughters.

"We've combed this entire forest," he told everyone. "We could not find any trace of Hexxus or this Roman fellow. We'll still have to be on alert, however. And I think we should have some of our warriors keep post." Wil and Sandy put up their hands to volunteer.

"First," Mother interrupted. "Let's please just be together for a while. I've had enough to worry about today already."

"Of course," Wil said. "We'll leave in the morning." Mother then hugged them all hard, especially Lily.

"You did well," she whispered into Lily's ear. "I'm so so proud of you." Blushing, Lily turned away and went to check on Zak. He was lying on Crysta's bed, still breathing but with his eyes closed. Lily stood over him, watching. Then she decided to be bold. Making sure no one was watching, she bent down and kissed Zak on his lips. Blushing again, she went to leave.

"Don't go," Zak's voice came behind her. She turned quickly.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I am. Thanks to you," he pointed out. "It was scary for a while though I have to admit."

"It was for me too. You had a very difficult wound to heal. It took both me and my mother to save you," Lily said. She felt like she was rambling, so she stopped talking.

"Well, thank you both," Zak said, smiling at her. Lily smiled back and turned to leave.

"Wait," Zak called after her. She came back in, and he could see her face was red. He struggled to get out of Crysta's hammock without causing further damage to himself. He never did like those things in the human world. Lily went over to assist him.

"Thank you," he said, straightening himself out. "Lily," he began. "You are the most talented fairy I've ever met. Better than your sister," he added, making Lily cover her mouth with her hand and shake her head. "I wish more than anything that you were older right now," he said. "I'd give you a proper kiss."

"You still can," Lily whispered. She saw him hesitate and regretted saying it. Then, to her surprise, he came closer to her and put a hand on the side of her face, making her shiver. He leaned in and gave her the softest kiss she could have ever imagined. When he pulled away, she was speechless.

"I have to leave Ferngully," he told her sadly.

"I know," she replied.

"In a few years," he said, "I will come back for you, Lily." She felt her throat tighten and tears come to her eyes. Zak pulled her into one last hug. Then she helped him walk out to the others.

"Zak!" Crysta cried, running over to hug him. "You're okay!"

"Yes!" he laughed. "It takes more than a villain to take me down."

"You were very brave," Crysta told him, "and I thank you for trying to save my sister."

"Yes," Fern chimed in. "Thanks, human." She winked at him. Zak laughed at her. Then he turned back to Crysta.

"I have to go home," he told her. She nodded knowingly. She gestured to outside, and he followed her out after saying goodbye to everyone and hugging Mother Ash.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," she said when they were on the ground. He waved his hand.

"It's okay. What's a vacation without adventure? Plus, I'll have a wicked scar to show everyone." Crysta looked at him with that look he found amusing when he said something she didn't understand.

"Nevermind," he laughed. "Okay. I'm ready." Crysta hugged him again.

"Take care," she smiled.

"I'll be back," he grinned in return. Crysta knew he would be. She had seen Lily's face when they had emerged from upstairs. She performed her spell and felt sad when she watched him walk away. It was nice having him around. Crysta returned to her home and found Pips standing off to the side.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He turned to her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he said, slipping an arm around her and pulling her close. They watched Fern and Sandy talking to each other, heads bent.

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" Crysta asked Pips.

"They will eventually," he agreed. "All in time." He kissed her gently, and Crysta allowed her mind to let go of the fear from earlier. It would always be there, but knowing Hexxus was gone forever helped. The fear of Roman returning was enough to choke her, but she refused to allow it in this moment. Because this moment meant everything to her. She was moving out and starting a life with Pips-someone she loved with all of her heart. Her sisters were growing up and falling in love. Their friends and Batty were feeling a stronger connection after everything that happened. Things were changing, but she was not afraid. What would be would be.

 _The End_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the sequel in the future :)**_


End file.
